


撒旦探戈（Satantango）

by light_and_warm



Series: Bottom Draco-原著向长篇 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 53,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_and_warm/pseuds/light_and_warm
Summary: *CP：伏德、哈德大三角，最后结局不做剧透*原著二年级背景+death note设定（有魔改），清水向，重要角色死亡注意，全文6.3w字*简介：他什么也没有了，有一个魔鬼把他的一切都偷走了。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Tom Riddle
Series: Bottom Draco-原著向长篇 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603030
Kudos: 17





	1. Day 0

-你最讨厌的人是谁？  
-哈利·波特。

他做了一个很长的梦。  
梦里弥漫着白雾，他独自坐在火车车厢里，四周出奇的安静，安静得过了头。火车呜呜地叫着，除此之外什么声音也没有，整列车里似乎只有他一个人。不知过了多久，火车从白昼开进了黑夜，车窗外开始飘雪，玻璃结了霜，发出咔嚓咔嚓的古怪声响。他朝外面望去，那是一个大雪纷飞的白色小镇，街道上的人都化着夸张的妆容，几个戴着南瓜帽的小孩吵着向大人要糖吃。万圣节到了，他想。  
火车轰鸣着，渐渐停下了。他从火车上下来，慢慢往前走，没有发出声音。有些奇异的是，他似乎比平时高了许多，那些小孩踮起脚也只能到他的腰。  
“你的打扮真不错，先生！”一个一头金发的小男孩跑到他面前，欢快地说道。他低下头，男孩看见了他兜帽下的面容，笑容瞬间消失了，手中的糖撒了一地。他没有去捡，飞快地跑开了。他的手闪电般地移向口袋，又垂下来。  
没有必要造成额外的伤亡，他想，完全没有必要……  
他迈开脚步，继续在积雪的草坪上往前走。他不知道自己要做什么，但他知道那栋尖顶的老房子就是他的目的地。背后传来窸窸窣窣的踏雪声，他回过头，那个金发男孩跟了上来，他的脸庞在冰雪中显得格外苍白。  
他在万圣夜的大雪中前行，那栋藏在树林中的房屋在树林中穿梭，窗户融融地亮着，闪动着几个人影。他像眼睛被烧灼了似的移开目光。不能看……不能看……树丛朦胧如同鬼影，金发男孩在鬼影中闪烁着，是一颗彗星。  
他走上坡道，大门轻轻一响，被他推开了，客厅里的人没有听见。苍白的手从斗篷下抽出魔杖，指着房门，它砰然打开。一个男人跑进了门厅，他甚至没有拿起魔杖。  
“莉莉，带着……快走！是他！快走！跑！我来挡住他——”  
“阿瓦达索命！”  
强烈的绿光充斥着狭窄的前厅，照亮了墙边的婴儿车，楼梯栏杆像避雷针一样根根发亮。男人像断线的风筝般倒了下去。他继续往前走，风沙沙地响，他听见了另一个女人尖叫的声音。经过一扇窗户时，他看见玻璃上有两张脸的倒影。那个男孩依然跟着他，如同一团惨白的雾。  
他撞开门，懒洋洋地一挥魔杖，便把她慌乱中堆在门口的东西全部拂开了。她站在那儿，怀里抱着那孩子。一看到他，她就把儿子放进身后的摇篮里，张开双臂。  
“别杀……别杀……求求你，别杀……！”  
“闪开，愚蠢的女人……闪开……”  
她叫喊着，苦苦哀求着，她的面容在他眼前融化。他忽然感到无比的难过，心被撕开了，剧痛从胸口涌至全身。一个陌生的、格格不入的东西在他身体深处尖叫，不，不！——不！他举起魔杖，绿光一闪，她也像她的丈夫一样倒下了。  
他回过头，那个金发男孩消失了。他慢慢走近摇篮，低下头，终于对上了他一直在逃避的那张脸、那个名字……摇篮中的婴儿好奇地看着他，翠绿的眼睛闪烁着。他死死地盯着他，胸口蓦地一痛，仿佛凿开了一个洞，一片原本不属于他的东西彻底破碎了，消失在空气中。  
他下意识地捂住胸口，婴儿哭了起来，那哭声穿透了他，让他感到有些恍惚。不知不觉地，他的身体开始变得轻盈，被风吹着向上升去。他升得越来越高，越过屋顶，越过深蓝的夜空，雪花落在大地上，他的视野只剩下了白色。  
恍惚之间，他看见一双手在写字，字迹非常稚嫩。纸上晃动着一行字：你最讨厌的人是谁？  
那双手飞快地写下：哈利·波特。  
墨水痕迹蜿蜒着、扭曲着，一下子冲进了哈利的大脑，他猛地睁开眼，剧烈喘息着，直直地望着漆黑的床帘。他平复了一会儿呼吸，慢慢坐起来，小阁楼非常安静，只有窗外传来沙沙的风声。银色的月光洒落一地，如同一面镜子。


	2. Day 1

德拉科把日记本藏在草药课本下面。这节课他们要为曼德拉草换盆，斯普劳特教授给他们每个人都准备了一副耳套，德拉科一直在日记本上写字，慢了一步，结果篮子里只剩下了粉色的耳套。  
他气呼呼地拿着粉色耳套回来，发现高尔和克拉布正傻呵呵地戴耳套，互相指指点点。德拉科推了推高尔的胳膊，将他的白色耳套抢过来，把自己的塞给他。  
“我叫你们戴上耳套时，一定要把耳朵严严地盖上，”斯普劳特教授说道，“等到可以安全摘下耳套时，我会竖起两只拇指。好——戴上耳套。”  
德拉科马上照做，耳边的声音顿时消失了，这让他感到有些新奇。他摇头晃脑，东张西望，想要趁机捉弄旁边的克拉布，还没等他动手，斯普劳特教授戴上手套，牢牢抓住一丛草，将它从盆子里抓了起来。  
德拉科一下子捂住了嘴，从土中拔出的不是草根，而是一个非常丑陋的婴儿，草就长在他的头上。这小家伙皮肤是浅绿色的，上面斑斑点点，他现在显然在扯着嗓子大喊大叫。  
斯普劳特教授从桌子底下取出一个大花盆，将曼德拉草娃娃塞了进去，用深色堆肥将他埋住。当她开始讲解时，德拉科将耳套摘下来，把日记本推出来一点，写道：[曼德拉草娃娃长得比我家的家养小精灵还丑。]这行字很快就消失了，仿佛被怪兽吞噬。  
“四个人一盘——这儿有很多花盆——堆肥在那边的袋子里——当心毒触手，它在出牙。”斯普劳特教授说道，在一棵长着尖刺的深红色植物上猛拍了一下，使它缩回了悄悄伸向她肩头的触手。  
德拉科、高尔、克拉布和一个赫奇帕奇男生分到了一组，德拉科觉得他有点眼熟，但他并没有兴趣和他说话，对方显然也是如此。德拉科低下头去看日记本，不知是不是因为之前盯着毒触手看太久导致错过了回答，纸页上空白一片。他有些失落，将本子合起来推到一边，开始专心对付盆中的曼德拉草娃娃。  
这不是一件容易的事，别看斯普劳特教授做起来很简单，但当他开始上手时，就发现这些长相奇怪的婴儿既不想从花盆里出来，也不想被塞进土里。德拉科折腾了许久才将一个曼德拉草娃娃塞进了盆中，当他们离开时，每个人都灰头土脸，身上沾满了泥。  
“下节是什么课？”前面的一个赫奇帕奇问道。  
“黑魔法防御术课。”  
“哦，是洛哈特教授的课！他可真是个勇敢的人，”那个赫奇帕奇说道，德拉科现在注意到他有一头卷发，“你们看了他的书没有?我要是被一个狼人堵在电话亭里，早就吓死了，他却那么镇静——啧啧——真了不起。”  
“我本来是要上伊顿公学的，但后来上了这里，我别提多高兴了。当然，我妈妈有点失望，可是我让她读了洛哈特的书之后，我想她已经开始看到家里有个训练有素的巫师是多么有用……”  
德拉科嗤笑了一声，和高尔、克拉布对视了一眼。  
“那个泥巴种叫什么名字？”他问道，他的两个跟班都摇了摇头。德拉科白了他们一眼，又去问走在他后面的诺特。  
“好像是贾斯廷·芬列里。”诺特回答道。  
他们回到寝室里冲了澡，又去上变形课。当德拉科回到寝室的时候，他已经没力气再干别的事了，于是便从书包里拿出日记本，往上面写字：  
[我们终于上完课了，汤姆。今天的课程太难了，我讨厌变形课。]  
他的字迹很快就消失了，紧接着，日记本上浮现了一行优美的字迹：[你今天上了什么课？]  
[草药课和变形课。对了，草药课下课的时候，有一个泥巴种说他崇拜洛哈特。洛哈特你知道吧？我之前跟你提过的，一个装腔作势的家伙，现在是我们的黑魔法防御术课教授。]  
[泥巴种？]  
[你不知道什么是泥巴种吗？]他写道，[就是麻瓜出身的巫师。我敢说，他们身上都有股臭味。]  
纸页上飞快地闪现了一行字：[原来如此。我也不喜欢泥巴种。]  
字迹马上消失了，随后又出现了一行字：[他叫什么名字？]  
德拉科抱着日记本翻了个身，挤到一团被子里，写道：[谁？那个泥巴种吗？]  
他的回复如同漩涡消失在纸张深处。小男孩等了一会儿，然而对方迟迟没有回应。他踢蹬着腿，嘟囔着，想了一会儿，又在纸上写下：[那个泥巴种叫贾斯廷·芬列里。你认识他吗？]  
[不，我不认识，也不感兴趣。再和我多说说你的事情，德拉科。]  
这本日记是德拉科假期在储藏室里找到的。起初，他以为这只是卢修斯的旧笔记本，但里面是空的，什么也没写。德拉科想用它来记日记，却发现自己写上去的句子总是马上消失，这让他很不高兴，往上面涂了一些脏话。很快地，不可思议的事情便发生了，日记本上开始出现陌生的字迹：  
[我是汤姆，请问你是谁？]  
德拉科震惊地盯着这行字看了几秒，跳了起来。  
这不是本普通的日记本，它被施了魔法，这是他的第一认知。德拉科蘸好墨，把墨水瓶推到一边，迫不及待地往日记本上写字：[我叫德拉科。你是住在日记本里的幽灵吗？]  
[我是一段封存的记忆，已经很久没有人打开过了。]  
[我是在我爸爸的仓库里找到日记本的，]德拉科写道，[你为什么会出现在那儿？]  
[我不清楚。我被下了诅咒，失去了一部分力量。我需要帮助。]  
[你为什么会被下诅咒？你需要什么帮助？]德拉科马上写下这行字。他的心脏怦怦直跳，莫名紧张起来，起身走去锁上了卧室的门。他重新在桌前坐下，摆正姿势，日记本上已经出现了一行崭新的字：  
[我不确定你是否能帮助我，德拉科。这不是一件简单的事情，我不想给你添加负担。]  
看到这句话，德拉科有些犹豫。他不清楚汤姆想要的帮助是什么，他不敢打包票自己能做到，但他确实非常好奇——他想要试一试。  
[你可以和我说说，]他写道，[说不定我能帮上你的忙。]  
过了几秒，日记本上浮现出一行字：[如果你想要帮助我，以后不要在日记本上写你的全名。]  
[为什么？德拉科写道，有些困惑。]  
[我不知道，但我感觉应该这么做。]  
[好吧，那就听你的。接下来我该怎么做？]  
[告诉我一些关于你的事情，德拉科。]  
德拉科和他说了很多自己的事情，他的出身，他的家庭，溺爱他的母亲和严厉的父亲，他的校园生活，他的宿舍，斯莱特林和格兰芬多，他最热爱的运动——魁地奇，还有他最讨厌的人，哈利·波特。  
他第一次提到哈利是在他们讨论黑魔法的时候。这是德拉科最喜欢的话题，他从小就在黑魔法的浸泡中长大，对卢修斯收藏的各种珍品和书籍充满了好奇心，但后者从不让他乱碰。而汤姆不一样，他从不会限制他做什么。他是个黑魔法大师，甚至可能比卢修斯更浸淫此道。德拉科总是缠着他给自己讲述他上学期间的冒险故事——汤姆曾经也是霍格沃茨的斯莱特林学生，经常利用课余时间进行自己的研究。  
[霍格沃茨图书馆的禁书区有很多有意思的书，种类非常齐全。我定期借书，记录下感兴趣的内容，有时候会尝试着去做实验。斯莱特林学院的院长非常开明，他答应了我所有借书的请求。]  
[你做过什么实验？]德拉科趴在床上，歪歪扭扭地写道。  
[我自学了不少咒语，还有一些特殊的魔药。当然，它们在学校里都属于被明令禁止的范畴。]  
德拉科撇了撇嘴。[我明白，那群教授都是些死板的老古董。]  
[要达成某些目的，就必须得学会讨他们的欢心。]  
[哦，斯莱特林的院长挺喜欢我的，]德拉科写道，[但其他老师都偏袒那个我最讨厌的家伙，尤其是邓布利多。]  
[你最讨厌的人是谁？]  
德拉科往日记本上涂了两个字母，却发现字迹很淡，羽毛笔快没墨了。他赶紧蘸了点墨水，用力写道：[哈利·波特。]  
他写下这个名字的那一瞬间，整个日记本震动了一下，纸张瞬间变得烫起来，让他手心发麻。雪白的纸上依然留着他写下的“哈利·波特”，它没有像之前的字那样马上消失，黑得刺眼，随着时间的流逝反而变得越来越深。德拉科感到有些不对劲，他拿起日记本翻了几页，又想往上面写字，可这次什么也写不上去，墨水一碰到纸张表面就散开了，无法留下任何痕迹。  
突如其来的变化让德拉科慌了神，他不知道到底发生了什么事——他明明什么也没做，但日记本看起来好像已经损坏了。他呆呆地躺在床上，不知所措，大脑一片混乱。过了一会儿，他一下子坐起来，爬下床，打开窗户，将日记本拿到窗台边吹风，试图让它的温度降下来。  
“怎么回事，汤姆？”他焦急地喃喃着，抖了抖日记本，把耳朵贴在纸上听里面的声音，但什么也没听见，“你还在吗？”  
事实证明这种行为并没有任何作用，德拉科后来回想起来也觉得自己纯粹在犯傻。但当时他急得要命，连续几个小时都捧着日记本，不间断地和它说话。他已经开始依赖他了，完全想象不出离开他该怎么办。德拉科焦躁不安地在房间里走来走去，隔几秒就看一眼，试一试纸张的温度。期间他一度想要找卢修斯帮忙，但一想到他的父亲可能会发火，甚至没收日记本，他又害怕起来，倒在床上翻来覆去地打滚。  
他该怎么办？德拉科想，到底为什么会这样？是因为他写了哈利·波特吗？……在日记本出现异常后想到波特让他心情更糟糕了，德拉科大声咒骂，在床上使劲跳来跳去，直到纳西莎来拍他的卧室门才不得不停下。  
不过令德拉科松口气的是，这种情况持续了大约三个小时便结束了。小男孩吃掉了三块巧克力蛙，跑了一趟厕所，最后被窗外吹进来的风冻得受不了了，走去关上了窗户。他低下头，惊喜地发现日记本上的“哈利·波特”消失了。他摸了摸纸，也没有刚才那么烫了。他抓过笔在上面写了几个单词，墨迹在纸上停留了一会儿，慢慢地渗了进去，被吸收了。德拉科屏着呼吸盯着空白的日记本，他等了五分钟，纸上终于出现了一行字：  
[我回来了。]  
德拉科长出了一口气，整个人放松下来，抱着日记本躺在床上，翻过身，开始在日记本上写字：  
[这到底是怎么回事，汤姆？你为什么忽然不见了？]  
日记本上的字迹出现得很慢，一点一点渗出来，像在滴血：[我也在思考这个问题，我暂时没找到合适的解释。但为了以防万一，你不要在日记本上写哈利的全名。]  
[我知道了，]德拉科立刻回复道，[我不会再提他了，他是个惹人厌的家伙。]  
[不，把他的事情告诉我，]汤姆的字马上浮了出来，[这或许能帮我找到原因。]

哈利拿着扫帚从盥洗室里走出，擦了擦脸上的水。一个小时前，他在球场上参加格兰芬多球队的魁地奇训练。他们没有练习很久，因为为了躲避一只横冲直撞的游走球，他猛地侧过身，一下子没坐稳，从扫帚上摔了下来。  
训练不得不终止，罗恩和赫敏陪哈利去校医院检查，庞弗雷夫人很快就治好了他的骨裂。他们回到城堡，哈利去盥洗室里洗脸，并擦掉扫帚上的泥。当他出来的时候，罗恩在走廊上摆弄他那根不灵光的魔杖。在他们驾驶着韦斯莱先生的车闯进学校，撞上打人柳后，它就不太管用了。罗恩晃着它，魔杖一直在噼啪作响，还冒出一阵阵灰烟。  
“哦，你别再折腾它了，罗恩。”赫敏担忧地说道。  
“我给它贴了魔胶带，但好像不管用。”罗恩有些沮丧。  
“写信回去再要一根。”哈利建议道。  
“对啊，然后又收到一封吼叫信，”罗恩把魔杖收起来，“你的魔杖断了都怪你自己——”  
他们边聊天边往回走，外面开始下起淅淅沥沥的小雨，冰凉的风吹进哈利的领口，他打了个哆嗦，抱紧了手臂。经过礼堂时，他远远地看见罗马柱旁倒着一团黑影，看起来像一只形状奇怪的龙型龛，又像一个颜色暗淡的雕塑，一时分辨不出是什么。罗恩和赫敏正争论着麦格教授新布置的作业，哈利拍了一下罗恩的肩膀，后者没有反应，他又拍了一下。  
“你们看，那是什么？”  
“借我抄一下，赫敏！我只差两英寸了——什么？”罗恩扭过头，顺着哈利的手势看去。蓦地，赫敏急促地尖叫了一声，抓住了罗恩的胳膊。  
哈利猛地意识到了什么，快步朝那儿跑去。离得越近，他就越觉得喘不过气来，他的内心有个猜想，可那怎么可能呢？……他看见了一只手，手臂连着一具身体。一本书掉在那人身边，压住了他的袍子。哈利慢慢停下脚步，弯下腰，屏住呼吸，仔细打量着那人的脸。是贾斯廷·芬列里。他睁着眼睛，嘴微张着，仿佛不明白自己为什么会倒在这儿。借着走廊上微弱的光，哈利简单检查了一遍，没有在他身上发现任何伤口。  
“哈利！发生了什么事？”罗恩从后面追上来，倒吸一口气，后退了一步。赫敏走到哈利另一边，脸色惨白。  
“他没有呼吸。”哈利说道，他觉得自己也难以呼吸，“我们——我们赶快告诉邓布利多教授。”


	3. Day 2

德拉科早上起床的时候，没有察觉任何不对劲。他脱掉睡衣，抓了抓发痒的后背，穿上衬衫和裤子，照例从枕头底下拿出日记本，向汤姆道了一个早安。然后他把日记本塞进背包里，下床去洗漱。  
在礼堂里用餐的时候，德拉科和诺特聊了一会儿魁地奇，他得意洋洋地向他炫耀他加入了球队，并且拿到了找球手的位置。  
“你是怎么做到的？”诺特问道，“希格斯打得不错，弗林特没理由把他换下来。你给了他什么好处？”  
德拉科撇了撇嘴，这就是他不爱和诺特一起玩的原因，他总能轻松地看穿他。  
“我爸爸给他们每人送了一把光轮2001。”他高傲地说道。  
“那可真是大手笔，”诺特说道，“祝你好运。”  
他说完便背上书包起身离开了，德拉科只来得及朝他的背影做鬼脸。他转过头，正好看见格兰芬多餐桌那儿，哈利和他的两个朋友也站了起来。他们没有马上离开，一个灰头发的格兰芬多新生拦住了哈利，手中拿着一个麻瓜相机。  
“你好，哈利？我——我叫科林·克里维，”那个男孩紧张地说道，怯生生地向前走了一步，“我也在格兰芬多。你认为——可不可以——我能给你拍张照吗?”他一脸期待地举起了相机。  
“照相？”  
“这样就能证明我见到你了，”科林热切地说道，又往前挪了几步，“我知道你的一切。每个人都跟我说，你怎样逃过了神秘人的毒手，他怎样消失了等等，你额头上现在还有一道闪电形伤疤。我宿舍的一个男孩告诉我，如果我用了正确的显影药水，照片上的人就会动。”  
“这儿真有意思，是不是？在收到霍格沃茨的信以前，我一直不知道我会做的那些奇怪的事就是魔法。我爸爸是送牛奶的，他也不能相信。所以我要拍一大堆照片寄给他看。要是能有一张你的照片——”他乞求地看着哈利，“——也许我可以站在你旁边，请你的朋友帮着按一下？然后，你能不能签一个名？”  
“签名照片？你在送签名照片，波特？”在科林说话的时候，德拉科已经带着克拉布和高尔走到了他背后。“大家排好队！”他朝着人群大声嚷嚷，“哈利·波特要发签名照片喽！”  
“闭嘴，马尔福。”哈利说道，他的脸色很差——无来由的，德拉科感觉似乎并不只是因为这件事。  
“你只是在嫉妒！”科林愤怒地说道。  
德拉科的脸上浮起了一缕红晕，他不用再嚷嚷了，因为整个礼堂的人都在听他说话：“嫉妒？嫉妒什么？我可不想头上有一道丑陋的伤疤，谢谢。我不认为脑袋被人切开就会使你变得那么特殊。我不信！”  
哈利一下子抽出了魔杖，赫敏拽了他一把，压低声音说道：“我们走吧。邓布利多还在等我们呢。”  
哈利看了德拉科一眼，没再说话，转身和他的朋友们离开了，科林抱着相机追了上去。德拉科感到无趣，还有些烦躁。他回身踢了高尔一脚，昂着头离开了礼堂。在魔法史教室落座后，他马上打开日记本，开始向汤姆抱怨这件事。  
[……那个叫科林的泥巴种竟然认为我在嫉妒，这太可笑了。我为什么要嫉妒一条伤疤？]他忿忿地写道，[他整天端着个麻瓜摄像机，蠢得要命。他还说要让照片动起来呢，他买得起显影药水吗？]  
不知为何，他感觉日记本似乎变重了一些——也许是他的错觉。不，肯定是他的错觉。  
[别和泥巴种一般计较，德拉科。]汤姆优美的字迹转移了他的注意力，让他心情好了许多，[他叫科林？]  
[对，克里维·科林。他还说他爸爸是个可怜的送牛奶的家伙。]  
[邓布利多乐于展现自己的慈悲。无论什么人他都要招到学校里来。]  
[邓布利多就是个发疯的老头，总有一天他会被我爸爸赶下台的。]  
他们聊了一整节课，德拉科连什么时候下课都不知道。直到高尔和克拉布提醒他，他才连忙收起日记本，背上书包和他们一起离开。  
他们穿过走廊，来到一楼门厅，那儿非常热闹，有许多同学聚在一起大声交谈，表情不太对劲。德拉科有些奇怪，想要找个人询问，他踮起脚张望了半天，终于在人群中看见了一名他认识的斯莱特林男生，大步朝他走去。  
“普赛！普赛！”德拉科推开了几个险些撞到他身上的人，“发生了什么事？”  
德里安·普赛是斯莱特林球队的追球手，德拉科参加训练时和他说过几句话。他在他面前停下，片刻，他的两个跟班也呼哧呼哧地追上来。  
“大家为什么聚在这儿？”德拉科指着周围迟迟没有散去的人群，问道。  
“刚才有一个格兰芬多被抬出去了。”德里安·普赛平静地说道。  
“哦，他们打架了？”  
“不是打架，”普赛摇了摇头，“他是在课上忽然倒下的，所有人都吓了一跳。”  
“你看见了？”德拉科扬起眉毛。  
“他们说的。”普赛指了指礼堂里的人。  
“那人是谁？”他随口问道。  
“好像是一个新生，”普赛绞尽脑汁想着，看向四周。不远处的一个男生说了句什么，他一下子反应过来，说道：“哦，对，就是克里维·科林。”

麦格教授的脚步声在走道里噔噔噔地回响，她浑身紧绷，走到校长室门口的石头怪兽前，说了句“柠檬雪宝”，石头怪兽挪开了。她快步往里走，推开门，里面的人都朝她看来。  
“你终于到了，米勒娃，就等你了。”弗利维教授说道。  
麦格教授点了点头，走进来，其他教授纷纷给她让出一条路。所有人都一脸严肃，除了今年新聘的洛哈特教授，他的脸上依然保持着他招牌式的迷人微笑，仿佛并不清楚到底发生了什么事。  
“情况怎么样？”斯内普低声问道。  
麦格教授摇了摇头，叹了口气。  
“他死了，”她的声音有一丝哽咽，“我和庞弗雷夫人一起确认的。他身上没有伤痕，很像是用——用阿瓦达索命咒杀死的。我不敢相信，两天之内，这是第二个了。到底是谁干的？”  
所有人面面相觑，陷入了沉默，气氛非常压抑。只有洛哈特大声说道：“啊，我知道好几个十分强力的防御咒语。如果我当时在那儿，一定能帮助这位可怜的同学。”当然，没有一个人搭理他。  
“我和西弗勒斯确认过了，不是阿瓦达索命咒，”邓布利多说道，“很有可能是其他的黑魔法。它一击致命，没有留下任何痕迹……非常高深。我认为，不会是我们的学生干的。”  
“科林是在课上忽然倒下的，”斯普劳特教授开口了，她的双手紧握，看起来像老了十岁，“前一秒他还好好的，在看着我。他把相机放在桌子上，我让他收起来。他很听话，把相机放进书包里。然后，我正要给他们布置任务，他的朋友就忽然叫起来，说他晕倒了。我——”  
她抽泣起来，摘下帽子，说不下去了。邓布利多安慰地拍了拍她的后背，斯内普紧抿着嘴唇，洛哈特东张西望着，似乎不知道该学着邓布利多去安慰她，还是说点话。  
“这太奇怪了，阿不思，”麦格教授高声说道，“科林的惨剧发生在草药课上。当时教室里有那么多同学，所有人都看着，没有人有机会动手。”  
“这一点我可以作证，当时教室里没有其他人进来，”斯普劳特教授停止了抽泣，梗了一下，说道，带着鼻音，“也不可能是学生袭击了他，我没看到任何人有奇怪的表现。他们还是一年级新生，不可能做到的——”  
“我知道，波莫娜。”邓布利多低声说道，“我说过，不可能是学生干的。”  
“你的意思是，有外人闯进了学校？”斯内普问道。  
邓布利多点了点头，又摇了摇头，这把教授们搞糊涂了。  
“有一股力量在学校里操纵着这一切，这是毋庸置疑的，”邓布利多说道，“我们必须要找到它。否则，霍格沃茨恐怕就不得不关闭了。”  
“可我们现在什么线索也没有，”弗利维教授说道，“我们该怎么找到它？”  
“院长需要观察各自学院的学生，如果他们有异常表现，一定要及时和他们谈心，”邓布利多的表情非常严肃，“我们要保护剩下的学生，也要从他们身上发现线索。以及，通知贾斯廷和克里维的家长来学校，把这不幸的消息告诉他们。他们有权利知道这一切。”  
“我们要把这件事告诉学生吗？”麦格教授问道。  
邓布利多停了停，说道：“告诉他们，我们有两位同学遭到了袭击。为了他们安全，所有人都不能在宵禁后出门，也不能在晚饭后离开城堡，平时最好不要独自行动。”

中午吃饭的时候，德拉科在餐桌上发现了一盘他喜欢的鳕鱼排。他把它端到自己面前，切了一小块，刚吃下去，坐在教室席的斯内普站了起来。  
他站了一会儿，直到所有人都看向他，他才用他低沉的、油腻腻的嗓音说道：  
“最近这两天，有两位同学在学校里受到了袭击。我们正在尽力追查这件事，任何人有相关线索，请务必告知我——或者其他学院的院长。为了学生的安全，也为了这类事情不再发生，今后所有学生禁止在宵禁后出门，每个晚上都会有两个教授在走廊里巡查。也不能在晚饭后离开城堡，平时出行至少两个人一起行动。”  
说完后，他便坐下了。礼堂里依然鸦雀无声，大家面面相觑。过了片刻，周围才渐渐热闹起来。德拉科把鳕鱼块咽了下去，扎比尼叫着对面的潘西，问她知不知道发生了什么事。  
“有两个人被袭击了——不是我们学院的！我只知道这个。”  
“有谁知道是谁？”  
“他们是怎么被袭击的？”诺特问道，“难道没有人看守着校门吗？”  
“说不定是被那个傻大个养的怪兽袭击的。”达芙妮吃吃地笑着。  
“我知道一个，”德拉科插了进来，其他人转过头看着他，“那个总是拿着相机的，格兰芬多的科林。他今天早上在课上被抬进校医院了。”  
“真的吗？”大家凑了上来，将德拉科围在中间，这让他感到非常得意。  
“对，魔法史下课后我从教室出来，来到门厅，正好看到他们把他抬走。”  
“哦，这真可怕。”潘西说道。  
“上课也会被袭击吗？”扎比尼说道。  
“教授没有保护他吗？”达芙妮说道。  
“如果连老师都没办法，那我们该怎么办？”  
最后一个问题让所有人都安静下来，德拉科张了张嘴，哑口无言。他觉得他们说得有道理，既然科林在众目睽睽之下都会被袭击，那他们就算结伴而行，会比他更安全吗？……哦，别想这么多了，他才不会那么不幸运呢……是他们太倒霉了……  
然而接下来的一整顿饭，德拉科都有些难以下咽。吃完饭后，他背上书包往回走，命令高尔到他前面来，两人一前一后将他包在中间，这让他略微有了些安全感。德拉科想要回寝室，但他不确定到底哪儿更安全——寝室，还是休息室？还是说，他最好去老师办公室里躲着？也许斯内普愿意接纳他，他可是他最喜欢的学生……  
怀着种种猜想，他磨磨蹭蹭地回到休息室。休息室里的斯莱特林们仍在嘻笑打闹，似乎并没有把斯内普的话当成一回事。德拉科推开寝室的门，爬上自己的床，从书包里拿出日记本，摊在枕头上开始写字。  
[我有点不安，汤姆，]他写道，[今天斯内普教授告诉我们，有两个学生被袭击了。其中一个是在上课的时候被袭击的。]  
黑色的墨水渗进纸张里，很快便消失无踪了。德拉科感觉有一阵微风拂过他的额头，他伸手将床帘拉紧了一些，低下头，汤姆的字迹已经显现出来：  
[告诉我具体情况，德拉科。]  
[我只知道其中一个被袭击的人是科林，就是我之前和你提过的那个格兰芬多，他是在课上被袭击的。我不知道另一个人是谁，也不知道他们是怎么被袭击的。老师们什么也没说。]  
[你害怕吗？]  
德拉科犹豫了一会儿，写道：[有一点。]  
[不用担心，我会帮你。]汤姆的字浮上来。  
[你能怎么帮我？你只是一段回忆。]  
他的字消失了，日记本上空白一片，没有再出现汤姆的笔迹。德拉科打了个喷嚏，瑟缩了一下，他再次感受到了那股风，这次他的感触清晰了一些，它是冰冷的，像一只手，轻轻拂过他的后背。德拉科看见了一片微弱的影子，如同一层薄纱罩在床单上。它的轮廓渐渐变得凝实、清晰，虽然仍像隔着一层毛玻璃，但德拉科已经能认出那是一个高大的男孩。他有一头黑发，非常英俊，穿着斯莱特林的校服，看起来大约十六七岁。  
他呆呆地望着他，咽了口唾沫。太神奇了，德拉科想，这绝对是他见过最神奇的魔法。  
“……你是汤姆？”他说道，声音在发颤，“你是——你——你可以从日记本里出来了吗？”  
“感谢你的帮助，我恢复了部分力量，”汤姆说道，他的声音比德拉科想象的要高一些，“如果你害怕，我能帮你的忙，德拉科。”  
“我现在相信了，”德拉科说道，略微后退了一点，“这太不可思议了，汤姆。你没和我说过这个。”  
“抱歉，我应该提前告诉你的。”汤姆轻声说道，“但我想给你一个惊喜。”  
“我——你是什么时候恢复力量的？”  
“今天，”他说道，“如果你不欢迎，我可以回去。”  
“不，我不是这个意思，”德拉科条件反射地说道，“我没有不欢迎你，汤姆。我只是——有点意外。”  
“你在害怕，我担心你，德拉科，”汤姆说道，“我以为你会需要我的帮助……看来我吓到你了。”  
“不，我很感激——”  
“我只是希望能帮到你，”他一瞬不瞬地看着他，“你帮了我很多忙。”  
德拉科咽了口唾沫，对方的目光令他脸颊有些发烫。他不害怕汤姆，相反，他非常喜欢他，他只是习惯性地有些警惕——任何一个藏在日记本中的人忽然出现在他面前，他都会警惕的。  
“我没帮上你什么忙，”他说道，“是你一直在帮我，汤姆。”  
“不，你帮了我大忙。”汤姆说道，“如果你不需要我的帮助——”  
“不，我需要，”德拉科飞快地打断了他，差点咬到舌头，“你要怎么帮我？”  
“如果你愿意借我你的魔杖，我能帮你布置一些咒语，以免你在睡觉的时候受到袭击。”汤姆低声说道，“当然，我知道贸然把魔杖借给别人非常不安全。如果你不愿意，我也很能理解。”  
“不，我相信你。”德拉科认真地说道，“可是——可是这样只有在睡觉的时候，我才是安全的，不是吗？那我离开寝室后该怎么办呢？”他无意识地直起身，“我们去上课都可能会被袭击，汤姆！”  
“轻一点，你想被人听见吗？”汤姆警告道，朝他伸出手，“把魔杖给我。”  
德拉科马上闭嘴了，从口袋里摸出魔杖递给他。汤姆接过来，轻轻挥动魔杖。他的嘴唇没有动，德拉科判断不出他施了什么魔法。  
“我现在可以说话了吗？”他小声问道。汤姆非常自然地将魔杖放进了口袋里。  
“如果你不想日记本被别人抢走，就不要把我的存在告诉别人。”他说道。  
“我不会的，汤姆。”德拉科吸了口气，壮着胆子凑近他。他的手指碰到了他的袍子，他本以为会穿过去，但他确实摸到了东西——质感像沙子，非常轻，在指尖停留了一瞬便流走了。“你会保护我，是不是？”他问道。  
“你把日记本随身带着，如果我发现了危险，我会提醒你。”  
“我一直都随身带着，”德拉科说道，“你一定要保护好我，汤姆。”  
“我会尽力，”汤姆说道，“你不会受到袭击的。”  
他从口袋里取出德拉科的魔杖，握在手中把玩着，德拉科一瞬不瞬地盯着他细长的手。他深呼吸着，胸口起伏，心跳终于慢了下来，也不再那么害怕了。  
“你能教我黑魔法吗，汤姆？”放松心情后，德拉科的胆子大了许多，“我想学你说过的那些咒语。”  
汤姆抬起头看向他，表情有些古怪。  
“如果你能帮我恢复所有的力量，我会教你的，”他缓慢地说道，“不要太贪心，德拉科……我很感谢你的帮助，但你得循序渐进。”  
“我明白了，我会帮你的，”德拉科马上点头，讨好地问道，“我需要做什么，汤姆？”  
“像以前一样和我说话，”汤姆说道，“你不用想太多。”  
德拉科应了一声，看了眼手表，已经快要到宵禁的时间了。他今天出了汗，想要去洗澡，但下床之前又犹豫起来，扭头看向汤姆。  
“……汤姆。”  
“怎么了？”  
“你能帮我在浴室施几个咒语吗？”他小心翼翼地问道，“我怕它在我洗澡的时候袭击我。”  
汤姆笑了一下，懒洋洋地拍了拍他的肩膀：“去吧，我会在背后看着你。”  
德拉科没得到自己想要的回应，不得不爬下床，从衣柜里拿出睡衣，一步三回头地朝浴室走去。走到浴室门口，他最后回头望了一眼，他的深绿色床帘紧闭，他知道在那后面，有一个来自过去的影子正望着他，保护他的安全。这一切是真的吗？他问自己，他真的有一本日记本，里面居住着一个幽灵，现在他来到了他的身边，愿意保护他？这不是他的幻想，对吗？当他回去以后，他会不会看到空荡荡的床铺，和一本平平无奇地笔记本？德拉科推开门，对着浴缸慢腾腾地脱掉衣服，他吸了口气，打开水龙头开始放水。  
不要害怕，德拉科，他安慰自己，这一切一定是真的。


	4. Day 3

凌晨的时候德拉科醒来了一次。他眼睛睁不开，脑子像被重锤砸过，疼得厉害。他觉得自己似乎做了梦，可一点也记不起来。德拉科拉开床帘，寝室里静悄悄的，只有沉闷的呼吸声和此起彼伏的鼾声。  
他看向手表，还只有凌晨四点。他是怎么了？他想，他以前从来不会这么早醒来。是他太害怕了吗？  
德拉科想起昨天晚上，他在汤姆的安慰下入睡。浴室的水非常温暖，他一遍一遍地擦拭自己的手指，他的肉体缓缓下沉，仿佛融化在羊水之中。他在浴室里泡了很久，出来后打了个喷嚏，爬上床，发现汤姆已经不见了。德拉科内心微微一悸，他连忙翻出日记本，不停地恳求汤姆出来，后者答应了。  
“那个怪兽会在晚上爬进我们宿舍的，”德拉科将被子拉到了嘴巴上方，紧张地说道，“说不定它现在就藏在我的床底。”  
汤姆靠在枕边，他的身体颀长得让德拉科羡慕。“我帮你看着，”他慢条斯理地摸了摸他的头发，哄道，“如果有东西爬上来，我就叫醒你。”  
“谢谢你，汤姆，”德拉科感激地说道。他把身体缩成一团，试探着靠进汤姆的怀里，后者没有抗拒，这让他感到快乐。  
“我要睡觉了。”男孩小声说道。他合上了眼睛，也许是情绪起伏太大的缘故，他非常疲惫，很快就陷入了梦乡。  
德拉科坐了一会儿，慢吞吞地从枕头底下拿出日记本，翻开来，盯着空白的纸张呆呆地看了一会儿，又合上了。他爬下床，慢慢走向浴室，想去小解。  
德拉科摸索着推开浴室的门，打开灯。他低下头，发现右手食指的指甲缝里似乎有一层黑糊糊的东西，皱起眉头一看，一时分辨不出是什么。他凑过去嗅了嗅，闻到了一股浓郁的铁锈般的血腥味。  
这是哪儿来的？德拉科咕哝了一声，拧开水龙头冲洗双手。他上完厕所，重新爬上床，将日记本抱进怀里继续睡觉。

哈利、罗恩和赫敏去校医院看望科林，却扑了一个空。他们走过每间病房，透过玻璃窗往里望，都没有看见男孩的身影。不一会儿，庞弗雷夫人提着裙子急匆匆地从外面走来，口中一直嘟囔着什么，根本没有看他们。赫敏叫了她一声，她才如梦初醒似的停下来，心不在焉地问道：“你们有什么事？”  
“我们来看科林。”哈利说道，罗恩举起了手中的花。  
“他不在这儿，”庞弗雷夫人说道，“他被他爸妈带走了。”  
“他爸妈来过了吗？”罗恩有些吃惊，“我以为他们到这儿要费点时间呢。”  
“他已经没事了吗？”赫敏问道。  
“当然。如果你们没有别的事情，那就赶快回去，不要在外面乱逛。”庞弗雷夫人说着把他们往外推，硬是将他们赶了出去。当校医院的门在眼前合上时，三人还有些反应不过来，面面相觑。  
“我总觉得她有事情瞒着我们。”罗恩低声说道。他们慢慢地往回走，经过一条种满蔷薇的小径，浓郁的花香熏得哈利有些头晕。  
“科林是昨天早上被袭击的。如果他们中午就告知了他的父母，告诉他们怎么来这儿，那还是有可能的。”赫敏说道。  
“我不是说这个。我是说，她着急地把我们赶出来，好像不想让我们继续在里面待着。”  
“我觉得有点奇怪，”哈利说道，“如果科林已经被治好了，那他为什么要回家？”  
“哦，也许他受了刺激，想回去休息。”罗恩猜测道。  
“我不知道。你们还记得贾斯廷的情况吗？”赫敏低声说道，“麦格教授让我们不要说出去。可是，那时候哈利试探过他的呼吸——”  
“他没有呼吸，也没有心跳，这是庞弗雷夫人说的。”哈利说得很慢，“他死了。”  
“真希望不是真的。”罗恩说道。  
庭院里开始下起雨，雨丝笔直，像从天上垂下的细绳。台阶被流过的水打湿了，哈利踩上去，雨水溅到了鞋背上。他的心情格外沉重，仿佛有一块石头压在他的胸口，闷闷的，让他透不过气。随着科林的消失，这块石头变得越来越沉，他有种莫名的感觉，这并不是终点，还有更糟糕的事情在后面等着他们，可他不知道该怎么办。  
他们走到门厅，那儿异常吵闹，有一群学生挤在墙边，激烈地讨论着什么。哈利和罗恩对视了一眼，连忙往人群跑去。赫敏叫了一声，追上来。哈利挤到人群中间，他踮起脚，终于看见了他们正在议论的东西——虽然被前面几个人的头发挡住了，但涂在墙上的那几个血红的单词非常醒目、瘆人，血沿着砖缝流下来，被阴影吃掉了。  
“密室……已经被开启。”罗恩念出了上面的句子，打了个寒噤，“什么意思？”  
哈利摇了摇头，重新挤出去，正想说话，转过头便看见了一张苍白的脸——白得像骷髅，毫无血色，仿佛被夺去了魂魄。是德拉科。他呆站着，一动不动，直到礼堂门口传来麦格教授的声音，她驱赶着围在墙边的学生，让他们不要堵住别人的路。  
“所有人都离开这里！”她大声说道，“还没有吃早餐的去礼堂，已经吃完的就去教室上课！不要堵在这儿！”  
她的声音越来越近，德拉科终于回过神来，转身就走，手指无意识地握成了拳头。他看向自己的手，指甲缝里干干净净，已经什么也没有了，仿佛那只是一场梦。可他记得他确实清洗过指甲缝，也记得自己的确闻到了浓浓的血腥味。这是巧合吗？墙上出现了用血写的字，而他的手上正好有血？  
德拉科喘不过气，心脏跳得飞快，他看向身边的高尔和克拉布，这两个家伙能抵什么用呢？有谁能帮助他？他被盯上了，他马上就要被杀死了……德拉科的脚步越来越快，旁边走过两个格兰芬多，他们的对话飘进了他的耳中：  
“我听说科林已经回家了……”  
“真的吗？”  
回家？德拉科的脑中回荡着这个词，回家……哦，回家，他忘了，他还可以回家。德拉科停下脚步，他要写封信给卢修斯，他一定有办法——没错，他肯定能解决这件事，他不会让他的宝贝儿子出事的。  
第一节是魔咒课，德拉科选了一个最后面的位置，专心致志地给卢修斯写信。他夸张地描述了学校里发生的事情，犹豫了一会儿，还是没有将自己手上出现血的事告诉他。写完信后，他把信纸卷好放进书包里，拿出日记本。  
[我写信给我爸爸了，汤姆，]他写道，[他很快就会来带我回家了。]  
[怎么了，德拉科？]汤姆马上回复道，[发生了什么事？]  
德拉科抬头看了眼台上的弗利维教授，埋头写道：[墙壁上出现了一行血字，内容是“密室已经被开启”。今天凌晨的时候我醒过来了，发现我的手上有血。这一定是怪物盯上我的前兆，汤姆。]  
[不要慌张，德拉科。你不会有事的。]  
[我真的闻到了血的味道，很浓，]他写道，深深的恐惧再次升上来，控制了他的大脑，[我是不是要死了？]  
[不会的，我会保护你。]  
[可你没有阻止那个怪物在我身上涂血，汤姆！]他颤抖着，笔都有些握不住了，[你说过会提醒我的，但你没有做到。]  
[没有人在你身上涂血，你做噩梦了，德拉科。]  
[不，这是真的，我没有做梦。]  
[我一直在帮你看着，没有外人来过你们寝室。]  
[可我真的看到了。我半夜起来上厕所的时候看到的。]  
[你没有上过厕所，]汤姆的字浮上来，[你一直在睡觉。]  
德拉科盯着这行字看了几秒，紧抿着嘴唇，内心有些动摇了。真的是这样吗？那真的是他的错觉，他连现实和梦都分不清了吗？德拉科仔细打量着自己的手，指甲缝里干干净净，什么也没有。他又看向日记本，上面又出现了一行字：  
[如果你不相信，带上日记本，到教室外面去。]  
德拉科犹豫了片刻，合上日记本揣进兜里，又塞了支笔进去，站起来。正在演示魔法的弗利维教授注意到了他，动作一顿，魔法光束一闪而过，把旁边同学的帽子打掉了。  
“怎么了，德拉科？”他尖声尖气地问道，“对不起，厄尼。”  
“我去上厕所，教授。”德拉科有些结巴地说道。弗利维教授摆了摆手，示意他可以离开。德拉科低着头往外走，他感觉所有人都在看他。  
走廊里空空荡荡，一个人也没有，雨依然在下，水做的细绳挂到了他的脸上，将他的睫毛打湿了。德拉科没有擦拭雨水，他沉默地走进盥洗室，关上门，看了看隔间，确定里面没有人后拿出日记本，写道：[我出来了。]  
墨水刚沾上纸就被吞得一干二净，日记本忽然动起来，一下子合上了。一阵风吹过他的脸庞，德拉科抬起头，汤姆已经站在他的面前。他的身影比昨天更清晰了，盥洗室灰蒙蒙的光落在他的肩头，像一层沙子般的灰。德拉科注意到了他胸口的级长徽章。  
“你以前是级长吗？”他问道，马上意识到自己问了一个愚蠢的问题。  
“我当过级长，”汤姆说道，“你在发抖，德拉科。”  
德拉科打了个激灵，下意识直起了背。他望着他，汤姆的面颊透出了背后的镜子，仿佛里面藏着一把银剑。  
“我真的在做梦吗？”他喃喃道，他的记忆有些模糊了，他也不太确定自己是不是真的在指甲缝里看到了血，“我在做梦吗，汤姆？”  
“过来，德拉科，”汤姆低声说道，“到我这里来。”  
他的话仿佛有魔力似的，牵引着他，让他不由自主地朝他走去。之前在床铺里的时候德拉科虽然注意到了，但现在他才真实地感觉到汤姆比他要高大得多。他走得很慢，地面漫着水，他的脚步声也变得潮湿起来。德拉科走到他跟前，轻轻靠进他的怀里。他的身体比之前更凝实了，他能感觉到温度。汤姆抚摸着他的背，温柔地抱住他。  
这是梦吗？德拉科想，太不真实了，这一定是梦。  
“你不会有事的，”汤姆在他耳边轻声说道，“深呼吸，男孩。你的心跳太快了。”  
太快了，像鼓点似的，德拉科想。他深深地陷进了他的怀里，汤姆的手插入了他的头发，一下、一下，他的手宛如柔软的沙子。德拉科喜欢这种感觉，他在他身上感受到了一种令人沉湎的力量，他长久以来和他的交谈仿佛都有实质似的，积淀在他们的灵魂之中。德拉科的呼吸又急促起来，他必须要抓住点什么，但汤姆的身体像泡沫，他不敢乱动，害怕他下一秒就会溃散。  
“你知道密室是什么吗，汤姆？”德拉科问道。汤姆松开了他，这让他有些失落。  
“我知道。密室是霍格沃茨的四个创始人之一萨拉查·斯莱特林留下来的，只有他的继承人才能打开。密室里面饲养了一只怪物，用来杀死学校里的泥巴种。”他说道，“在我上学期间，密室曾经开启过。那时死了一个学生。”  
“真的吗？”德拉科有些吃惊，他想到科林确实是个泥巴种，“那后来怎么样了？”  
“后来他们找到了放出怪物的家伙，撅断了他的魔杖。”  
“那个家伙是谁？怪物又是什么？”  
“放出怪物的是一个叫鲁伯·海格的学生，”汤姆说道，“他在学校里饲养了一只八眼蜘蛛。”  
“……海格？”德拉科喃喃着，“八眼蜘蛛？可是——可是那么大的蜘蛛，如果杀人会有人看到的。没有人说是八眼蜘蛛袭击了科林。”  
“这次的情况也许和之前不一样。但密室里只有一只怪物，德拉科。”  
德拉科似懂非懂地点点头，他总感觉有哪儿不对，但又说不上来。他们又抱了一会儿，汤姆拉着他的手往外走，德拉科知道只要离开这扇门，他又将回到日记本里去。他有些不舍，他还想继续呆在盥洗室里。开门前，他拽住了汤姆的袖子，后者回过头，揉了揉他的头发。  
“回去以后，我给你讲故事。”他说道。  
德拉科点点头，抱了抱他，推开门走出去。

傍晚，德拉科收到了卢修斯的回信。他告诉德拉科，他马上就会造访学校，让他不用担心。德拉科松了一口气，立刻把这个好消息告诉了汤姆。  
只要我爸爸过来了，一切都能解决的，他说道，他什么都能做到。  
汤姆不置可否，他给德拉科讲了一些他以前学习黑魔法的故事，但后者显然心不在焉。于是他停下了，让男孩靠在自己身上，安抚性质地抚摸他的后背，问道：“你在想什么？”  
德拉科将脸埋进他的胸口，他吸着气，紧抓着他的一只胳膊，说道：“你们那时候抓住了八眼蜘蛛，袭击就结束了吗？”  
“当然。”  
“八眼蜘蛛只会袭击泥巴种吗？”  
汤姆慢慢地按摩着德拉科紧绷的肌肉，他贴在他耳边说道：“当然。”  
“可是，既然你们已经消灭了八眼蜘蛛，那为什么现在还会发生袭击？”男孩问道，他终于放松了一些。汤姆开始梳理他的头发，他的手指很长，摩擦着他的头皮，德拉科觉得舒服极了，甚至有点想睡觉。  
“我不清楚，”汤姆说道，“还有什么想问的吗？”  
“我能休息一会儿吗？”德拉科问道，犹豫了一下，小声说道，“呃……就是，我想在你怀里睡觉。”  
汤姆抽回手，按了按他的肩膀，将他抱进怀里。德拉科马上高兴起来，凑得更近了一些，搂住了他的腰。然而他并没有休息多久，因为卢修斯很快就来了。他敲了三下门，汤姆拍了拍德拉科的脸，拿下他环着腰的手。  
“干什么？”德拉科眯着眼，不满地嘟囔着，他伸手要去抱他的脖子，汤姆抓住了他的胳膊。  
“有人在外面。”他说道。  
“不用管他，”德拉科打了个哈欠，“我要睡觉，汤姆。”  
“他在敲门，”汤姆平静地说道，“如果你不起来，他就要进来了。”  
德拉科咕哝着，不得不坐起来，揉着眼睛下床，趿拉着拖鞋朝门走去。他打开门，卢修斯正站在门外，把他吓了一跳。  
“爸爸？”德拉科连忙后退一步，给他让出空间，“你怎么来了？”  
“我来看看你。看到我给你的回信了吗？”卢修斯拄着蛇头杖走进来，打量着宿舍，微皱起眉头，“有一股臭味。你们宿舍要通风，德拉科。”  
“最近风很大，爸爸。我收到信了。”德拉科说道，有些局促地站在床头。他不确定汤姆是不是已经回到日记本里了。  
“霍格沃茨死了两个人，”卢修斯说道，走去打开窗户，回过身，注意到了德拉科的表情，“怎么，邓布利多没有和你们说吗？”  
“没有，”德拉科僵硬的张开口，他感觉并不是自己在说话，一只冰冷而扭曲的生物霸占了他的躯壳，“他只告诉我们，有两个人受到了袭击。”  
“他们已经死了，”卢修斯说道，“贾斯廷·芬列里和克里维·科林都是当场死亡，目前判断是密室里的怪物杀死了他们。”  
“另一个人是贾斯廷·芬列里？”德拉科的脑子发懵，他觉得自己漏掉了一个重要的线索，但又想不出来。  
“看来邓布利多什么都没告诉你们，”卢修斯看着他，“当然，如果全部告诉你们，现在学校里恐怕已经一团糟了。你这几天注意安全，不要到处乱跑。我先走了，如果有事情，写信给我。”  
“你要去哪儿，爸爸？”德拉科立刻问道。  
“我去找邓布利多。这是个大好的机会，他出了这么大的纰漏，很多人已经对他感到不满了。说不定这一次我能一举把他赶出学校。”卢修斯压低声音说道，拍了拍德拉科的肩膀，“早点睡，德拉科。你看起来比之前瘦了。”  
“呃，这几天我睡得不太好，爸爸。”德拉科马上说道，握紧了手指，“我想回家休息，可以吗，爸爸？——我怕密室里的怪物袭击我。”  
“别说傻话，德拉科。怪物只会袭击泥巴种。”  
“可是——”  
“你是不是不想上课？”  
“不是，我害怕，爸爸！你怎么知道怪物不会攻击错人呢？”  
“够了，德拉科，”卢修斯厉声说道，德拉科脸色一白，“萨拉查·斯莱特林不会想要害死马尔福的后代的。你在学校里好好待着，不要给我闯祸。如果你害怕，和你的朋友呆在一块儿，不要独自行动。”  
德拉科僵硬地点了点头，不再说话了。他僵直地呼吸着，手指非常冷。他感觉他们之间隔了一层结实的壁。  
卢修斯很快便拄着手杖离开了，他关上门，寝室重新陷入沉寂。德拉科呆呆地站在床边，过了几秒，他拉开床帘，坐下了来。他的手又开始发抖，他找不到原因，他觉得自己似乎抓住了什么，但他还缺一个线索——一个拼图——  
一只手覆在了德拉科的手背上，罩得严严实实。德拉科侧过头，汤姆的身影介于真实和半真实之间，正如他一直以来带给他的感觉。芬列里和科林都已经死了，他在心里重复着这句话，不是被袭击，是死了，他前几天还见过他们，和汤姆抱怨过……他在发抖，他难过吗？同情吗？还是在害怕，不知所措？他对那些泥巴种有什么可同情的，他讨厌他们，他们不该来这里上学。可他们死了，这种死亡是朦胧的、模糊的，甚至是矛盾的，和他有关，又和他无关。他在黑暗中挣扎，他的心只有一点点大，这些东西对于他来说太多、太沉重了，满得溢出来，流进了细细的血管里。  
“别怕，德拉科。”一个人在他耳边说道。  
“……肯定不会降临到我身上，对不对？”德拉科说道，也不知是在说给谁听。  
“不会的，”那人说道，“这些事情和你无关。”  
“没错，这和我无关，”德拉科喃喃着，“他们死了，谁知道是怎么回事……密室里的怪物杀死了他们，因为他们是泥巴种，活该。这能怪谁？……芬列里还崇拜洛哈特呢……”  
“德拉科。”  
“还有那个科林，说不定波特已经给了科林签名照片，他可在乎这玩意儿了……”  
“停下，德拉科。”汤姆说道。德拉科咬住了下唇。他背对着他，深呼吸着，有些心悸。汤姆一只手搭在他的肩膀上，贴着他耳朵说道：  
“教授们隐瞒了真相，这和你无关。”  
他紧握着他的手，德拉科一动不动，仿佛僵住了。汤姆将他拉过来，脱下他的拖鞋，把他抱进床铺里。汤姆展开被子盖在德拉科身上，从背后抱住他。他抱得太紧了，紧得让德拉科觉得自己将要窒息，但他又感觉很温暖、很安全，如果在这一瞬间杀死他，他会是幸福的。


	5. Day 4

凌晨四点的时候，德拉科又醒了。他条件反射地点亮了灯，检查自己的双手——这次没有任何痕迹，他松了口气。  
他重新躺下来，望着上方，刚才做的梦渐渐浮上大脑。梦境很混乱，但非常清晰，清晰得让他脑仁痛。他梦见自己趴在床上，在日记本上写字，他写了很多，满满一页纸，黑压压的文字没有被吞噬，漂浮在纸上，如同一艘艘小船。他翻过一页，继续写，我讨厌贾斯廷·芬列里。画面一转，贾斯廷倒在了血泊里。他又写，我讨厌克里维·科林，科林也扑通一声倒在了课桌上。两具尸体伏在他面前，黑黑的影子又细又长，将世界割成了三段。  
沉甸甸的窒闷感裹住了他，一层一层的绷带将他包得密不透风。德拉科坐下来，慢慢跪倒在地，眼泪打湿了地板。他感觉有一双柔软的手落在了他的背上，温柔地抚摸着他。他闭上眼，忍下眼泪，静静地享受着。过了一会儿，他颤抖着睁开眼，认真地在日记本上写下：我喜欢汤姆。  
黑暗一下子裂开了，像被击碎的玻璃似的四处飞溅，划过他的身体，给他带来一瞬间的刺痛感。德拉科沉入了灰烬之中，他挣扎着，一股巨力压在他身上，让他无法起身。他看见了一个模糊的影子，它触碰着他，流连在他的嘴唇和眼睛。这种触碰让他心惊胆战，面目狰狞，渴望又害怕。他时而向前，时而后退，迷乱、迟疑，又心旌飘荡。这种感觉太深刻了，即使在醒来后，他仍不由自主地回味着，后背微微发抖。  
不，不对，重点不是这个。他梦见了贾斯廷和科林，在梦里，当他在日记本上写下他们的名字，他们便死了。德拉科努力回想着，日记本吞掉了他们所有的字迹，他的记忆也变得模糊而不可证。这几天发生的事情太多了，他记得自己似乎确实在日记本上写过他们的全名——但这太荒谬了，他从没听说过这种事，写个名字就会死人，没有人会相信的。这只是梦，只是巧合，不是吗？因为他们都是泥巴种，被斯莱特林的怪物盯上了，就这么简单……哈哈……不，不只有这些，一个声音在他脑中大叫着，有什么东西被他遗忘了。  
还有什么？他还写过什么？或者说，有谁对他说过什么？  
……如果你想要帮助我，以后不要在日记本上写你的全名。  
德拉科一个鲤鱼打挺坐了起来，对，就是这个。汤姆当初的这句话是什么意思？以前他没有多想，可为什么不能在日记本上写他的全名？如果写了会发生什么事？——也许他会无法帮助他，他会死，就像贾斯廷和科林一样。德拉科无意识地抓紧了被子，他知道这很有可能是真的。  
他记不太清自己是什么时候写下那两人全名的，但毫无疑问，在他写下名字之后，他们便死了。是他干的……他杀了人，德拉科盯着自己的手，发着抖，难以呼吸，他杀死了那两个泥巴种，这都是他的错。他杀人了，那两个人是他杀的。  
不，也许这只是巧合呢？也许汤姆那句话的含义并不是他想的那样……他应该问问汤姆，对，他要问他。如果在日记本上写下全名就会死人，他肯定知道是怎么回事。  
德拉科从枕头底下拿出日记本，打开台灯，他顾不及这个时间点会不会打扰对方了，他现在就想确认真相。  
[你醒着吗，汤姆？]他在日记本上写道，[我有事情想要问你。]  
德拉科等了一会儿，纸上的字消失了，但汤姆没有回答，他咬了咬嘴唇，继续写道：[贾斯廷和科林的死亡，是不是和我有关？我之前在日记本上写过他们的全名。]  
也许是凌晨空气太冷的缘故，德拉科的手一直在抖，字扭曲得像爬蛇，连他自己都看不清。过了一会儿，汤姆的字慢慢浮了上来：  
[他们会死，是因为他们是泥巴种。]  
德拉科深吸了一口气，这句话看起来没有问题，但他想到了另一些事情——当初他对汤姆抱怨贾斯廷和科林时，都嘲笑过他们泥巴种的身份。而那时，汤姆曾不动声色地询问他们的全名。  
[当初你为什么让我不要在日记本上写我的全名？]德拉科快速写道。  
[我说过，这只是一种预感，我不知道为什么。]  
[不，你知道，只是你刻意隐瞒，不肯告诉我。]他写得越来越快，字迹糊成一团。  
[你可以写，]汤姆回复道，[如果你想试试。]  
[我不想写，我只想知道你为什么要阻止我。]  
[这么说，你一定要得到一个明确的答案，是吗？]  
[对。]  
寝室里非常安静，德拉科的喘息声显得尤为响亮。他浑身发热，手指酥软，大脑却格外清醒。汤姆一直没有回复。少顷，当德拉科开始有些焦躁时，日记本上终于出现了一行字：  
[因为你只是个十二岁的小孩。因为我需要判断你会拿它做些什么。]  
[我不理解，]德拉科写道，[这有什么关系？]  
汤姆没有马上回应。蓦地，日记本微微一颤，一团黑影闪出来，落在了德拉科的床铺上。他感觉床垫微微向下一沉，并不明显，但让德拉科感到不安——汤姆已经有重量了，他在变得越来越像“人”，也许他很快就能脱离日记本了。可为什么？明明自己什么也没有做。  
德拉科抬头看向他，汤姆的轮廓非常清晰，简直与真人无异。他真的只是一段回忆吗？  
“把你的魔杖给我，”汤姆看着他说道，“我需要施屏蔽咒。”  
德拉科犹豫了几秒，也许是光线原因，对方的脸色变得有些阴沉，他的心脏急促地跳了一下。德拉科不敢再迟疑，扒拉出外套，伸进口袋里摸出魔杖递给他。汤姆轻轻挥动魔杖，蓝光一闪，他把魔杖放在一边。德拉科双手紧握，他没敢去把它拿回来。  
“我告诉过你，我遭受了诅咒。我忘记了很多事情，但我潜意识里知道在日记本上写全名是不安全的。”汤姆慢慢地说道，他握住了德拉科的手，后者险些惊叫出来——是温暖的，触电一般。  
“可是——”  
“你很友善，非常热心，德拉科……你想要帮助我，我认为我应该对你的善良作出回应。你不是我的敌人，我想相信你，所以我劝说你不要在日记本上写自己的名字。”他温柔地抚摸着德拉科的手，后者渐渐平静了下来，“你和那些攻击我的人不一样，是不是？我相信你能够理解我，就像我能够理解你那样……但我又想到，你只有十二岁。你还很小，我不确定你是否可靠。”  
“我当然可靠。”德拉科忍不住说道。  
“我知道。但你不能怪我过分谨慎，我曾经遇到过一些坏事。”  
德拉科吸了口气，点了点头。他反握住了汤姆的手，他已经不那么恐惧了，但还有一些疑问。  
“可是那两个泥巴种，他们的死亡确实和你有关，是吗？”  
“我不知道，德拉科。我确实感觉在日记本上写全名有危险，但我不能确定。不过我可以告诉你的是，墙壁上的血字和我无关。”  
哦，他差点忘了还有墙壁上的字。德拉科记得看见血字的那天凌晨，他的指甲缝里出现了血，但既然汤姆说他是在做梦，这行字与他无关，密室的开启与他无关，那他当然相信他。也就是说，那两人的死亡与他无关。想到这儿，德拉科长出了一口气。  
“对不起，是我太紧张了。”  
“我不怪你，”汤姆说道，“我理解你的做法。”  
不知为何，德拉科感觉汤姆似乎并不高兴。  
“如果你依然保持怀疑，你可以在日记本上写一个名字。”汤姆忽然说道。德拉科一愣，摇了摇头。  
“不，我相信你，汤姆。”  
“如果你真的相信我，在上面写名字也没什么可怕的，”他说道，“这能彻底证实你的想法，德拉科。”  
“呃，我觉得不用这样，汤姆。”  
“你依然在害怕，”汤姆紧盯着他的眼睛，“害怕自己的猜测是真的。”  
德拉科无法移开目光，他的身体又紧绷起来，汤姆的手仿佛变成了一把钳子，死死地咬着他。德拉科没有说话，他确实还是害怕，逃避和不作为比确认一个可能对自己不利的真相要轻松得多。如果写下名字什么也没有发生，那自然最好……当然，他相信汤姆，什么也不会发生的……可如果真的有人死亡呢？如果汤姆的判断是错的呢？那他又害死了一个人，这都是他的错。  
“我真的相信你，汤姆，”德拉科干笑着，握紧了拳头，“我之前想错了——我只是太害怕了，汤姆，真的。”  
“我能理解你，”汤姆说道，“现在发生了这么多事情，我知道想要取得你的信任很困难。”  
“不，我相信你，汤姆。”  
“可你的行动和你说的话相反，德拉科，”他平静地说道，“遇到了这种事，我永远是你第一个怀疑的对象。你其实并不信任我，不是吗？”  
“不是，我信任你——”  
“如果你是为了维持表面上的友好，大可不必如此，”汤姆说道，“我可以消失，回到日记本里再也不出来。如果这样能让你有安全感一些……”  
“我不要，汤姆！”德拉科叫了起来，马上又捂住了自己的嘴，握住汤姆的手，“我不要你消失，你不能消失，汤姆。你是我最好的朋友。”  
“我非常失望，德拉科，”汤姆低声说道，“你不信任我。我选择了相信你，而你却不信任我……”  
“不，我没有，汤姆！”德拉科急了，“我相信你，但——为什么一定要这样做才能证明？”  
“这是最好的证明方式，”他说道，“如果你真的相信我，你不会害怕写一个名字。”  
他们沉默了一会儿，德拉科僵硬地低着头，始终没有说话。汤姆看着他，轻轻摇了摇头，无声无息地消失了，只留下德拉科一个人呆呆地坐在床上。他抬起头，叫了两声“汤姆”，拿起日记本摇晃着，内心像被掏空了一块，漏入凉飕飕的风。  
德拉科慌忙从书包里翻出羽毛笔，在日记本上写了几句话，他的字消失了，可汤姆并没有回复。德拉科的肚子一抽一抽地痛，他又开始呼吸不畅了——汤姆不理他了。他生气了，因为他不肯在日记本上写名字。  
可这能怪他吗？为什么一定要用这种方式来证明？……不，是因为他不信任他，总是怀疑他，汤姆才会发这么大的火……德拉科难受极了，他试图在日记本上和他讲道理，但没有得到一点回应。他心情低落，变得越来越焦躁。他猜想着汤姆的想法，回想着他们的对话，思考自己是不是说错了什么，越想越难过，心里像梗着一块石头，躺在床上翻来覆去难以入眠。  
到了早上六点，德拉科勉强睡了一觉，七点半又被闹钟叫醒，浑浑噩噩地下床洗漱。在礼堂里吃早餐的时候，德拉科注意到教师席上少了邓布利多。他想起了卢修斯昨天对他说的话，他真的把邓布利多赶出去了吗？是这样吗？他还没来得及继续观察，队长弗林特拍了一下他的脖子，说道：“今天晚上六点半在球场集合，我新想出了一个战术，一定会起作用的。”  
德拉科魂不守舍地点了点头，他的心跳快得想吐。不远处的蒙太抱怨了一声。  
“离第一场比赛只有两个星期了，我们要抓紧时间训练，”弗林特大声说道，走过去踢了蒙太的椅腿一脚，“谁再多话就多做几个传球练习。”  
德拉科匆匆吃完饭，没等弗林特说完便离开了礼堂。高尔和克拉布看着自己还没吃干净的餐盘，犹豫了几秒，连忙起身追了上去。  
早上第一节是黑魔法防御术课，自从之前捕捉康沃尔郡小精灵的那堂课惨遭失败后，洛哈特就整天带他们朗读他写的书，无聊至极。这天他又把诺特叫上去表演《与西藏雪人在一起的一年》中的情节，德拉科完全没有听，一直在日记本上写字。  
[我真的相信你，汤姆。不要生气好吗？]  
[我为我之前怀疑你道歉。我不是故意的，汤姆。]  
[我不是因为害怕才不写名字，我只是觉得这样做不太好，汤姆。]  
[你还在生气吗？能和我说句话吗？]  
[我相信你，真的。我不相信你还能相信谁呢？]  
[如果你需要，我可以写自己的名字。]  
德拉科持续不停地写，他恳求了一会儿，没有得到对方的回应，便开始回忆过去。他感到非常奇妙，他从来没有这种感觉，失去汤姆对于他来说是一件多么痛苦的事。他回忆他们的初遇，回忆他们聊过的话题，汤姆非常有耐心，他善解人意，总能说到德拉科的心坎上。而他又是那么优秀，知道许多他不了解的有趣的东西。在他还没有从日记本里出来的时候，他就已经非常依赖他了，见到他的真容后，他更是一发不可收拾。德拉科越写话越多，黑色的墨水流淌在崭新的纸页上，倏忽不见，如同陷落的灰烬。诺特从台上走下来，撞到了他的桌角，德拉科几乎没有感觉到，他在回忆他们的几个拥抱——紧密的、安静的、像沙砾一样，一开始，他不确定他是否真实存在，到现在，他似乎真的要从影子化为人。  
下课铃响了，洛哈特意犹未尽地放下自己的书，放他们离开。德拉科收起日记本和羽毛笔，沉默地往外走。他说了很多心里话，可心情并没有丝毫转好，因为汤姆一句话也没有回复。他不相信他没看见，可他就是不肯出现，不肯原谅他，让他在猜疑中苦苦煎熬。德拉科曾经听过一句歌词，是古怪姐妹唱过的，“把心放在火上烤”，现在他懂是什么意思了。寒冷的风一缕一缕往他领口钻，他咬着下唇，眼圈发红，有点想哭。  
德拉科走下台阶，从两个赫奇帕奇中间目不斜视地挤过去，墙上挂着的风铃丁零丁零地响着，他想到了死亡，想到了灵魂，想到了那一串一串的名字，它们是一个一个的字母，拼凑在一起，又成了一个独立的人。当他在日记本上写下名字，那人的性命便被死神夺走了——如果真的是这样，毫无疑问，他就是死神，而这本日记，应该被称为死亡日记。  
只有在日记本上写下名字，汤姆才会原谅他，德拉科想。很显然，他现在只有这一条路可以走。写一个名字吧，他的心在燃烧，他的内脏在燃烧，他的呼吸在燃烧，他快要倒下了，不管发生什么，都不会比这更糟糕了。一个名字而已，一点也不长，反正他相信汤姆，不是吗？什么也不会发生的。  
转过拐角时，德拉科猛地从书包里抽出日记本，拔出羽毛笔在上面写字。  
[原谅我，汤姆。]  
他写得很用力，潦草的字迹跨越了半张纸。它沉了下去，像被海水吞掉的巨型游轮。  
德拉科直直地站了一会儿，盯着手中的日记本。空白的纸张被风吹起来，响亮地扇了他一耳光。德拉科用力合上日记本，大步往前走，噔噔噔地走下楼梯。他谁也看不见，脑子里只有一个念头：他该写谁的名字。  
写谁？……其实并没有差别，不是吗？那只是他的幻想，他不是死神，也没有什么死亡日记。一个名字而已，没什么大不了的。那么写谁呢？德拉科朝礼堂走去，那儿灯火通明，天色已经暗下来了，树梢上挂着一条深紫色的晚霞。他苍白的脸颊被照得通红发紫，如同一块玉石。一只鸟从门厅飞过，穿过挂着槲寄生的门柱，没入了耀眼的辉光之中。  
如果想不出来，就写他自己的名字吧，德拉科想。这样最公平了，是不是？不用去承担任何后果……不，他在想什么呢，如果他死了怎么办？他可不想死，他还有好多事没做，卢修斯和纳西莎一定会发疯的……不，相信汤姆，他不会死的。  
德拉科在餐桌旁坐下，他将一杯蓝莓布丁端到面前来，吃了一口，胃抽搐了一下。他吃不下去，而且他想到，接下来他还要去训练。这个学期刚开始的时候，他对魁地奇比赛充满了兴趣，他想要亲手打败哈利·波特，得到魁地奇杯。而现在，想到魁地奇只能让他头痛，更别提哈利·波特了。  
德拉科的手一顿，握紧了手中的勺子。哈利·波特。写哈利·波特的名字吧。他抬头看了一眼格兰芬多的餐桌，没有马上找到哈利，移开了目光。用他来试试……汤姆会原谅他的……不，不对，德拉科皱起眉头，他想起暑假里他曾经在日记本上写过哈利·波特的名字，那时候日记本忽然陷入了昏迷，过了许久才恢复。在汤姆的要求下，他给他讲述过一些哈利的事迹，但最后他们也没能查明原因。  
无论如何，在无法确定这种事情是否会再度发生的情况下，德拉科不敢贸然写哈利的名字。他叹了口气，搅拌着杯中的布丁，将它全部搅碎了，无数碎纸片在杯中沉浮。既然不能写波特，那就写他的朋友，穷鬼罗恩·韦斯莱，还有那个泥巴种，赫敏·格兰杰……风忽然变大了，拍打着窗户，发出不像这个季节的凄厉的叫声，德拉科想着日记本，想着汤姆，想着他做的那个缠绵悱恻的梦，他的心跳一下子加快了。  
汤姆越来越像人了，也许他有一天真的能离开日记本，来到真实的世界。他有些害怕，又说不出地期待，他感觉有点热，将布丁推开，站起来。德拉科带着克拉布和高尔回到宿舍，换上训练服，将书包里的其他书本抱出来，只留下日记本和羽毛笔。他背上包，大步朝球场走去。  
寒风吹过他赤裸的脖颈，德拉科打了个哆嗦。他听见不远处传来一阵争执声，慢慢走近，发现那儿站着一群人，是斯莱特林和格兰芬多的球员。两队的队长正在吵架，伍德面红耳赤，大声说道：“我倒是要看看谁敢！格兰芬多球队已经把球场包下了！”  
“是吗？这是斯内普教授给我们写的申请。”弗林特从口袋里摸出一张皱巴巴的纸，在格兰芬多们面前扬了扬。  
“麦格教授也给我们写了申请，”伍德说道，“请你们马上离开！”  
“该离开的是你们，”德拉科说道，走到弗林特旁边，他的个子只够到了他的肩膀，“马上从这里滚出去，伍德，还有你，波特，”他看向伍德背后的哈利，“小心有一天忽然死掉。”  
“你！”从看台上赶下来的罗恩叫了起来，抽出魔杖，赫敏马上拦住了他。  
“别这么做，罗恩！”  
“哦，你敢朝我施咒吗？”德拉科反而来劲了，他迫切需要一个发泄的途径，“你的那根打了补丁的破魔杖不会是你爸爸的吧？”  
“吃鼻涕虫吧，马尔福！”罗恩叫道，用力甩开赫敏的手，“别拦着我！”  
“好啊，让我来看看你有什么本事。”德拉科尖声说道，也抽出了魔杖。  
赫敏扭头看了德拉科一眼，抬着下巴高傲地说道：“你的本事就是靠你爸爸买的扫帚进球队，是吗？”  
格兰芬多们笑了起来，德拉科的脸涨红了。他压抑着的愤怒和委屈被针扎了一下，破开了一个口，瞬间释放出来，撑得他全身发胀、发热，难以控制。他们笑什么？有什么可笑的？他讨厌被这样看着，他厌恶这一切……德拉科浑身发抖，他不明白为什么是他？为什么要这样？为什么一个个都来逼迫他、压制他、欺负他，他做错了什么？也许是他沉默得太久了，也许是他的表情太难看了，守门员布莱奇拍了他一下，将他拉到了后面。德拉科四肢僵硬，他没去看那群仍在争吵的人，他在做最后的无用忍耐，因为他已经处在爆发的边缘。他的手指颤抖着，仿佛在痉挛，猛地扎进背包里，摸索着，取出日记本。  
德拉科的内心闪过一种狠戾的决绝，他受不了了，他要让他们后悔。他打开日记本，用羽毛笔在上面用力写下“赫敏·格兰杰”，他想用笔尖把纸张写破，但它意外的柔韧。当德拉科写完最后一个“r”，一道绿光闪过，裹住了这个名字，将它从纸页上抹去了。  
下一刻，人群中传来了一阵骚动，伴随着几声尖叫——都来自于格兰芬多——德拉科侧过头，将日记本和羽毛笔塞回背包，用指尖将它们往深处压去。他看见了哈利和罗恩摇晃的脸颊，他们抱着一个人，正在大声叫喊着什么，一瞬间德拉科什么也听不清，他的耳朵被风刺穿了。他们在说什么？  
他直直地站着，所有人的脸都扭曲成了模糊的油画，他们的嘴一开一合，可没有声音。怎么了？他想，发生什么事情了？他们在说什么？  
他的手指发烫，一种冰凉的、深深的恐惧从他的脚尖爬上来，渗入骨髓。怎么回事？他想，不，不，汤姆对他保证过的，不……  
“赫敏！”  
“赫敏！”  
“我送她去校医院，”哈利喊道，“来搭把手！”  
人群散开了，哈利和罗恩抱着赫敏跑出来，其他的格兰芬多跟在他们身后。德拉科呆呆地看着他们的背影，他看见了一只垂下的胳膊，在颠簸中摇摆着。不……  
斯莱特林们望着他们的背影，出乎意料的，他们没有发出嘲笑。过了一会儿，弗林特说道：  
“好了，那么我们——”  
“我要请假，”德拉科忽然说道，“我先回去了。”  
他说完便转身离开，弗林特甚至来不及拦住他。他在他背后叫了几声，男孩都没有回应。  
德拉科低着头飞快地往前走，四周黑漆漆的，一点光都没有，陡峭的走廊如同吃人的魔鬼。他越走越快，最后跑起来，胸口痛得几乎要裂开。不，不可能，不要……  
他要去哪儿，他不知道，这个世界似乎是假的——这一切都是假的，对吗？他得到了这本日记，和一个鬼魂说话，杀了三个人——这都是假的，是一场梦，对不对？德拉科没有看前路，他脚下一抖，一脚踏空，从楼梯上滚了下去，摔到了下方的平台上。手中的扫帚飞了出去，发出响亮的碰撞声，滑到了更下方的台阶上。德拉科紧抱着头，慢慢蜷缩成一团，浑身都痛。他开始流泪，眼泪从眼角渗出来，爬满了整张脸。他呜咽着，疼痛、崩溃，他什么也没有了，有一个魔鬼把他的一切都偷走了。  
一团黑影从他的背包里漫出来，投射在墙壁和地板上，变换着形状。影子扭动着，膨胀、收缩，渐渐包住了德拉科瘦小的、颤抖的身体。它变得越来越小，显现出人的轮廓，人影晃动着，缠绕在德拉科身上。男孩感觉到了什么，睁开眼，眼前仿佛罩着一层黑纱。黑纱网住了他，抚摸着他，亲吻着他，德拉科挣扎着，尖叫起来，他感觉它不仅浮在他的身体表面，还在渗进他的灵魂，贪婪地汲取他的力量。不，不……  
“滚开！滚开！”德拉科挥舞着四肢，失控地叫道，“别碰我！快滚开！”  
黑影聚在了一起，凝成了一个人影。他骑跨在德拉科身上，双手扼住了德拉科的喉咙。他直直地望着他，德拉科从未感觉他的眼神如此真实，他的眼睛是两颗珠子，闪着红光。德拉科身体发冷，他感觉自己的热量正在跑进对方的身体里，他太像真人了，而自己正在死亡。  
“不要，汤姆，不要，”德拉科哆嗦着，摇着头，伸手去摸自己的魔杖，可他没摸到，“不要杀我，求你——求你——我帮了你忙……”  
“我感谢你的帮助，德拉科，”汤姆轻声说道，“你帮了我一个大忙。”  
“不要杀死我，汤姆……”  
“你在找什么？”他说道，“这个吗？”  
汤姆松开了他，从口袋里取出一根魔杖，正是德拉科的。男孩快要哭了，他的眼周紧巴巴的，泪干涸在上面。“求你了，还给我，汤姆，”他朝他伸出手，“还给我……”  
汤姆笑了一下，将魔杖放在一边。他俯下身，指尖触及他的脖颈。多么冷，德拉科发起抖来，太冷了，他的手指是冰块做的。他是吸血鬼吗？  
“不……”  
“你杀的人是谁？”汤姆问道。  
德拉科的胸膛猛地震了一下，泪水汹涌，口中满是咸涩的空气。是真的，他想，都是真的，只有汤姆是假的。  
“回答我，德拉科。”他命令道。德拉科一动不动，他已经完全僵硬了，张不开嘴。  
“你看起来很冷。”汤姆说道，他拾起魔杖，在德拉科的鼻尖上点了一下。后者马上感觉到有一股暖流涌进了鼻腔，他鼻子发痒，鼻翼翕张着，没忍住打了个喷嚏。他终于张开了嘴：“是……是赫敏·格兰杰。”  
“我知道她的名字。”  
“……她是格兰芬多的——二年级学生，”德拉科断断续续地说道，“……哈利·波特的朋友。”  
“我知道了，”汤姆说道，轻轻抚摸着他的脖子，“干得不错，德拉科……我很满意。”  
德拉科的胸口起伏着，鼻腔中传来一声压抑的悲鸣。  
“我能离开吗，汤姆？”他的声音像嘤咛，“我……”  
“你真可爱，德拉科，”汤姆懒洋洋地调侃道，“你是不是还想要回你的魔杖？”  
德拉科没说话，但他的表情暴露了他的真实想法。  
汤姆笑了笑，他将德拉科从地上拉起来，让他坐在他面前，拽掉了他的领带。男孩抖了一下，不敢看他。  
“别害怕，”他在他耳边说道，“只要你听话，我不会对你怎么样。现在有件事情你可以帮我做到，德拉科。我想见一见哈利·波特。”  
德拉科的眼睛开始肿了，他摇了摇头，带着哭腔说道：“我不想再杀人了，汤姆。”  
“是吗？”汤姆的声音变得很冷，“你的灵魂已经破碎了。”  
“……我不想杀人，汤姆。求求你，让我回去……”  
“不要挑战我的耐心，德拉科。”  
“不，汤姆……”  
蓦地，德拉科浑身一僵，一根魔杖抵在了他的胸口。汤姆望着他，他的瞳孔是血红的一点。  
“站起来。”他冷酷地说道。  
他的语气太可怕了，德拉科不敢不听从命令。他胡乱抹了把眼泪，撑着地面站起身，浑身发软，没有力气。  
“波特在哪儿？”汤姆问道。  
“我不知道，他可能已经回休息室了，”德拉科吸着鼻子说道，“我和他不熟悉，汤姆……”  
“把书包背上，回寝室。”他打断了他。德拉科低下头，看向躺在墙角的书包，日记本就在里面。即使百般抗拒，他还是慢慢弯下腰，拾起书包背在肩上，汤姆跟在他身后。  
德拉科慢慢往前走，他每走一步心脏就抽痛一下，呼吸也变得不可理喻。他的大脑一片混乱，因为塞了过多的情绪和信息，导致完全当机，无法思考。他像个木头人似的走下楼梯，凭着身体记忆往回走，经过一面镜子的时候他看了一眼，汤姆仍在他身后。  
不远处传来嘈杂的说话声，几个高年级学生从他身边跑过，德拉科走了几步，注视着不远处的窗户——倒影里的他是独自一人。他继续向前，呆呆地盯着玻璃，毫无预兆的，他一把甩下书包朝远处抛去，飞快地冲向走廊拐角。  
德拉科的动作从未如此快过，他心跳如鹿，眉头紧皱，几乎感受不到自己的双腿。即将转过拐角时，一个男生冲了出来，和他猛地撞在一起。与此同时，强烈的红光一闪而过，映亮了墙壁，擦着德拉科的肩膀没入了男生的胸口。他的身体瘫软了下去，不省人事。德拉科瞪着他，忍着想吐的欲望，跌跌撞撞地爬起来，狼狈地冲过拐角。

德拉科站在格兰芬多休息室门口，时不时往外看一眼，瑟瑟发抖。他不知道自己为什么会来这儿，也许他应该直接回家，可他不想面对父母的追问……但难道他就想面对格兰芬多们的追问了吗？他们会把他打死的，在知道他做了什么以后……德拉科狠狠地打了个哆嗦，有点动摇了。他来这儿有什么用呢？他应该去告诉老师，让他们来解决。  
可德拉科想起了他第一次在日记本上写哈利名字的时候，汤姆出乎意料的反应。他在日记本上写过四个人的全名，只有哈利没有死，反而让汤姆昏迷了过去。也许哈利有什么办法，能阻止汤姆——不，他一定是在犯蠢，一个二年级学生能起到什么作用？  
可他现在没有魔杖，也不敢回寝室，他怕在那儿见到汤姆——他甚至不敢接近斯莱特林休息室，以及在那附近的斯内普办公室，汤姆一定在那儿等着他，准备将他杀死。  
不远处传来一串脚步声，德拉科抬起头，几个人正朝这儿走来。他们低声讨论着什么，有一个人叫了一声，马上被阻止了，还有人在低低地抽泣。这些声音令他感到不安，德拉科睁大了眼睛，一瞬不瞬地盯着他们。  
走在最前面的是哈利和罗恩，罗恩的鼻子红通通的，看起来像是哭过。韦斯莱双胞胎走在罗恩旁边，他们脸上第一次没有笑容。安吉丽娜和艾丽娅凑在一起说着什么，伍德一脸阴沉。  
德拉科呆呆地看着他们，他的心跳又响亮起来。那群人越走越近，哈利侧过头，一眼看见了他，停下脚步。  
“马尔福？”他皱起眉，“你在这儿做什么？”  
所有人一同停下来看着他，他们的目光令他感到无所遁形。德拉科张了张口，不知道该说什么，也不知道该从哪儿开始说。他害怕说出口，可已经走到这一步了，他无处可去。他会死的，德拉科想道，让他去死，这样他就轻松了。  
“……她怎么样了？”  
“她？你是说赫敏？”  
德拉科没说话，几不可见地点了一下头。哈利和罗恩对视了一眼，后者瞪着德拉科，说道：“这和你没关系，马尔福。”  
“她还活着吗？”德拉科抱着最后的侥幸心理问道，然而他们惨白如骷髅的脸色和紧抿的嘴唇告诉了他答案。  
“不，”德拉科喃喃着，抓住了自己的手，“不……”  
“如果你没有事的话，那就让开，”哈利说道，“我们不想看到你。”  
他说着要从他身边绕过去，德拉科条件反射地抓住了他的胳膊：“等等！”  
“你要做什么？”哈利甩开了他，后退一步，看向德拉科，愣住了。他从未见德拉科露出这种表情，他看起来快要哭了，失魂落魄。背后的罗恩拽了哈利一下，示意他回休息室，哈利摇了摇头。  
“怎么了？”罗恩闷声问道，“马尔福又找你麻烦？”  
“你来这儿做什么，马尔福？”哈利没理他，看着德拉科，“你是不是知道些什么？”  
德拉科看着他，不知为何，他感觉他此时非常可怕。但再可怕也不可能比汤姆可怕了，他想，他甚至不敢对他产生愤怒。  
“我——我能在这儿过夜吗？”德拉科说道，一说出口就后悔了，因为罗恩睁大了眼睛，“我是说，就今天晚上。”  
“你没有宿舍吗？”罗恩毫不客气地说道，“还是你的床被你睡塌了？”  
“闭嘴，韦斯莱。”  
“所以这是怎么回事？”眼见他们又要吵起来，哈利及时制止了他们，“你为什么要在这里过夜？”  
德拉科看了眼围在旁边的那群格兰芬多，犹豫了一会儿，低声说道：“找个别的地方说。”  
哈利看了罗恩一眼，罗恩对他摇了摇头。  
“去旁边的那间休息室。”哈利说道。  
他们和其他球员告别，走向休息室旁边的空教室。德拉科的内心又浮上了一股惶恐，他不知道自己是否做对了选择。  
“现在可以说了吗？”哈利问道，关上门。  
他们没有开灯，教室里非常昏暗，月光落在他们的肩膀上，像一把悬在脖颈边的刀子。德拉科咽了口唾沫，说道：“我知道他们是被谁杀死的。”  
“他们？你是说贾斯廷、科林和赫敏？”罗恩马上问道，“是谁干的？”  
“一个叫汤姆的人，”德拉科说道，“他——他是一段封在日记本里的记忆。”  
“什么意思？”  
“暑假的时候，我在家里找到了一本日记。后来，我发现我能和他对话，只要我在上面写字，他就能回复我。”德拉科解释道，“这本日记里封存着一段过去的记忆。日记本告诉我，他叫汤姆。”  
“是吗？”罗恩有些怀疑，“听起来挺神奇的。”  
“你是说，他杀了人？”哈利问道，“他怎么做到的？”  
“只要在日记本上写下一个人的全名，他就能杀死他。”德拉科说道，打了个寒噤。  
哈利和罗恩对视了一眼，都有些难以相信，这种事情太离奇了。  
“你怎么知道的？你写了贾斯廷他们的名字吗？”哈利问道。  
德拉科艰难地点了点头。“我只是在和他聊天，他从来没有告诉过我这件事。他骗了我，他是个骗子。”  
“也就是说，你在和他聊天的时候写了贾斯廷、科林和赫敏的全名，结果日记本杀死了他们。”哈利冷静地说道，“你为什么要写他们的全名？”  
“是汤姆问我的，他故意骗我写名字。”德拉科马上说道。  
“是吗？”罗恩皱起眉，“你被他骗了三次？”  
“不行吗？”  
“你写了名字以后，他们都死了！难道你没有发现？”  
“我——我不知道，我以为是巧合，”德拉科噎了一下，手指开始发抖了，“我之前不知道贾斯廷死了。邓布利多说科林受到了袭击，我还以为——我以为——”  
“那赫敏呢？”罗恩说道，一下子激动起来，“就因为你，赫敏也死了！”  
“我不知道，我真的不知道——”  
“你是什么时候写赫敏的名字的？”哈利忽然问道，他们看向他，“今天下午吗？”  
“嗯？不是——”  
“那就是晚上？”哈利紧盯着他，“是在我们去训练的时候——在球场上撞见的时候写的，对吗？”  
“我——不，不是，是在早上，”德拉科结结巴巴地说道，胸口仿佛被扎了一针，“我早上在课上写的。”  
“不，你是在晚上写的，”哈利说道，“就在球场上，因为赫敏说你靠钱进球队，你怀恨在心，在日记本上写了她的名字。”  
“不是！”德拉科叫起来，脸颊发烫，“我没有，你别胡说！”  
“可她在说了那句话之后没过多久就倒下了，”哈利说道，“我不相信这是巧合。”  
“这就是巧合。”  
“那你为什么要写她的名字？你为什么要写他们的名字？”哈利的声音变得有些奇怪，他似乎在强制控制着什么，“你害死了三个人，马尔福！他们死了，不是受伤，是死了！赫敏死的时候就在我们身边，你知道那是什么感觉吗？”  
他的声音越来越响，脸在阴影中模糊地晃动着，镜片反射出一小片白光。德拉科后退了一步，他开始后悔了，他不应该告诉他们的。这不是他的错，他被汤姆骗了，他不知道，汤姆明明告诉他，他不会杀人的……他没想杀人，他不想这样，他不是故意的……  
“赫敏现在就在校医院里，他们明天要联系她的父母，让他们把她带回去，”哈利说道，“你一点也不在意，是不是？”  
“够了，波特！”  
“你要向他们道歉，你要意识到你做了什么，而不是轻描淡写地说这些事，马尔福！”哈利厉声说道。  
德拉科的心脏停了一瞬，强烈地跳起来。“我没有轻描淡写——不是我想这么做的！是汤姆干的，他骗了我！”  
“等一下，我发现了，你写的三个人名都是麻瓜出身的巫师，”罗恩忽然打断了他们，大声说道，“这也太巧了，马尔福。你是故意的吧？”  
“我没有！”德拉科尖叫道，几乎要破音了，“我从来都没有！”  
尖锐响亮的声音在教室里回荡，德拉科喘息着，红着眼瞪着面前的两个格兰芬多。他受够了，他要回去，他不要再呆在这儿了。他这样想着，可脚步迟迟没有挪动。  
“……如果没有，那就回答我们，为什么你写的三个名字都是麻瓜出身的巫师。”过了一会儿，哈利说道。  
德拉科深吸了一口气。“我对汤姆提过他们，他问了我他们的全名。是他想要杀死那些泥……麻瓜出身的巫师，不是我故意写的。”  
“你真蠢。”罗恩冷冷地说道。德拉科又火大了起来，条件反射想要拔出魔杖，却发现他的口袋空空的。  
“怎么了？”哈利注意到了德拉科变幻的表情，问道。  
“我的魔杖被汤姆拿走了。”德拉科哭丧着脸说道。  
“他拿走了你的魔杖？”罗恩皱起眉毛，“那本日记能长出手来吗？”  
“他现在能从日记本里出来，而且越来越像真人了，”德拉科瞪了罗恩一眼，“在泥……你们把格兰杰送到医院里的时候，我就知道他在骗我，所以我把日记本扔掉了。”  
“你把日记本扔了？”罗恩不敢置信地重复了一遍，“如果被别人捡到怎么办？”  
“他那时候想杀了我，我能怎么办？”德拉科叫道，“他抢走了我的魔杖，哦，他还要求我——要我带他去见你。”  
“见谁？”哈利问道。  
“就是你，波特。他让我带他去见你。”德拉科说道。  
“你没有答应他吗？”  
“我不敢再呆在他身边了，他已经杀了三个人，下一个可能就是我。”  
“那可说不准，”罗恩冷不丁地插进来，“看样子，他把目标都对准了麻瓜出身的巫师。”  
“但我不是麻瓜出身的巫师，”哈利说道，“他为什么要见我？”  
“噢，这个我知道原因，”德拉科小心地看了眼哈利，“我以前在日记本上写过你的名字。”  
“什么？”哈利吃了一惊，“真的吗？”  
“是真的。我写了你的名字，结果汤姆昏迷了很久。而且，很显然，你也没有死。”德拉科观察着哈利的表情，“后来他就不许我再写你的名字了。你知道是什么原因吗？”  
哈利摇了摇头，他根本没见过那个日记本，也不知道他口中的汤姆是谁，毫无思绪。德拉科有些失望，教室外传来宵禁的铃声，一群学生从走廊外经过，跑进了休息室。哈利看了眼手表，说道：“我们先回去吧，其他的明天再讨论。”  
“那我呢？”德拉科立刻问道，“我可不要回寝室。汤姆说不定就在那儿等着我，他想杀了我。”  
“我们这里可没有多余的床铺。”罗恩说道。  
“如果你不介意，你可以睡在我们寝室的地板上，”哈利说道，“或者和我挤一张床。”  
德拉科认真地权衡了一下利弊，最后还是决定睡地上。他跟着哈利和罗恩来到他们的寝室，西莫和迪安正站在床边聊天，他们看见德拉科后吓了一跳。  
“马尔福？”  
“他怎么在这儿？”  
“马尔福不敢睡自己的寝室，”罗恩毫不客气地说道，“他要过来睡地板。”  
“这样吗？”西莫看着德拉科，他的目光让他脸上仿佛有火在烧，“没想到你是个胆小鬼。”  
“我才不是。”德拉科气恼地反驳道。  
“这话可没什么说服力，”迪安说道，“我们可没有跑到别人寝室里去。”  
德拉科强忍着内心的不快，他不知是第几次后悔了，但只能把愤怒发泄在哈利的脚后跟上。后者回头看了他一眼，问道：“你需要被子和枕头吗？”  
“这还用说吗，波特。”  
哈利打开衣柜，从里面搬出了一床被子，扔在地上。他手伸到里面扒拉着，又抓出一只枕头，抛给德拉科。  
“你就睡在我的床旁边，”哈利说道，“不要乱动我的东西。”  
“谁要动你的东西。”德拉科嘀咕道。哈利看了他一眼，爬上床，拉紧床帘，隔绝了德拉科的视线。  
德拉科感觉有些无聊，他将被子铺平，放好枕头，躺在冰凉的地板上。地板微微震动，耳边传来脚步声和低低的说话声，不一会儿，灯熄灭了，一切陷入了黑暗。


	6. Day 5

凌晨两点，哈利被一阵窸窸窣窣的沙响吵醒了。他睡得很不好，一直在做梦，一会儿梦见一动不动倒在地上的赫敏，一会儿梦见冰冷的白色病床，上面投射着暗蓝色的影子，一会儿梦见德拉科，他在一个黑皮日记本上写字，可他看不清他写了什么。最后，他梦见了一片冰天雪地，黑夜中飘动着灯火。一个小孩从他面前跑过，戴着万圣节的面具，他看着他跑远，消失在黑暗中。  
哈利猛地睁开眼，坐起来，掀开床帘。细碎的动静变响了，寝室里一片漆黑，什么也看不清。他从袍子口袋里抽出魔杖，紧紧握着，念了一句“荧光闪烁”。一团蓝色的光亮起来，哈利向下看去，瞳孔蓦地一缩——德拉科的被窝是空的。他抬起头，用魔杖指向四周，蓝光从床帘、书桌、床柱上扫过，最后停在了站在窗边的男孩身上。哈利无声无息地从床上爬下来，慢慢朝他走去。  
“马尔福？”他低声说道，旁边传来迪安的鼾声，“你在那儿干什么？”  
德拉科没有回答他，他面对着书桌比划着什么，哈利走近了一看，发现他似乎在握着笔写字——但他手中没有羽毛笔，也没有纸，手悬在空中。  
“马尔福？”哈利拍了一下他的肩膀，对方没有反应，仍在空中涂涂画画。哈利感觉有哪儿不对劲，仔细观察了一会儿，德拉科的眼睛是睁开的，但很少转动，完全没有看他。  
他在梦游，哈利意识到这一点。  
“醒醒，马尔福，”哈利的声音响了一些，“醒醒！”  
他用力推着德拉科的肩膀，后者甩开了他。哈利拽着他往回拖，德拉科的身体出乎意料的重，而且非常冰冷，仿佛有什么东西附在上面似的。哈利内心产生了一种隐约的不好的预感，这真的是马尔福吗？是不是有一个幽灵藏在他身上？他是不是不应该叫醒他，让他继续睡下去？  
哈利卯足了劲将他朝床拖去，德拉科还在挣扎，哈利给了他胸口一拳，男孩一下子安静了下来。然而过了几秒，他又动了起来，口中还含混不清地骂着什么，哈利仔细听了一会儿，似乎是“骗子”“汤姆”“不是我”之类的词。他将他拖到被子上，想了想，又吃力地将他搬上自己的床。当德拉科躺在床上时，他已经没有动静了。哈利抹了把头上的汗，拉上床帘，静静地坐着。他已经彻底睡不着了。  
这几天发生的事情太多了。哈利见过死亡，他的父母在他一岁的时候就被伏地魔杀死了，可最近发生的死亡比这要真实、令人恐惧得多。父母的死亡非常遥远，而贾斯廷、科林和赫敏，他们每一个人都和他说过话。贾斯廷和哈利说过他的麻瓜家庭，科林听过哈利的许多故事，经常追着他拍照，而赫敏——赫敏——哈利握紧了拳头，指甲嵌进肉里，他最好的朋友之一，就在几个小时前，她还和他们一起去球场，讨论作业、讨厌的斯内普、消失的邓布利多和密室。  
在看见墙上的那行字后，他们查过许多资料，都没能找到关于密室的详细介绍。赫敏在课上勇敢地询问了宾斯教授，得知密室是萨拉查·斯莱特林留下的，他在里面饲养了一只怪物，能够消灭学校里麻瓜出身的巫师。只有斯莱特林的继承人才能重新打开密室，放出怪物。  
“我早就知道，萨拉查·斯莱特林是个老变态。”罗恩说道。  
他们在休息室里讨论了许久，争论斯莱特林的怪物究竟是什么，它是怎样做到能在众目睽睽之下杀死科林，而没有被任何人提前察觉的。  
“我想，它一定具备一种能够一击必杀的强大能力，”赫敏说道，她翻阅着一本从图书馆借来的厚厚的神奇动物图鉴大全，“而且，它的体型不会很大。或者说，它有办法将自己隐藏起来，比如隐身。”  
“会不会是隐形兽？”罗恩说道，“之前我跟我爸爸去魔法部的时候，神奇动物管理控制司的人正好抓到了几只，有人在边境进行走私。”  
“不，应该不是，”赫敏摇头，沉吟着说道，“隐形兽性情温和，不会主动攻击人。我觉得可能是这个。”  
她将书转过来，哈利和罗恩看向她的手指指着的那个魔法生物：蛇怪。  
“蛇怪，类蛇形魔法生物，身体翠绿，”罗恩念道，“传说它来自七岁的公鸡在天狼星当空时产下的魔蛋，并由癞蛤蟆将其孵化。只要提供充足的食物，它的寿命将会非常长……任何人的目光只要和它的目光相触，就会顷刻毙命。”  
“是不是很合理？”赫敏说道，“蛇怪用目光杀人，这是一种攻击力极强的、一击致命的魔法。而且只要它一直能在霍格沃茨获得食物——别露出这种表情，罗恩——它就有可能活到现在。”  
“噢，好吧，”罗恩揉了揉鼻子，“那么现在只有一个问题，蛇怪是怎么做到杀死科林还不被其他人发现的？你看，书上说，蛇怪的体型随着时间会变得越来越大。如果它从斯莱特林的时代一直活到了现在，那它恐怕已经是庞然大物了。”  
“呃，这个我还没想好，”赫敏也无法解释，“也许它有什么办法，是我们不知道的。”  
床帘散开了一条缝，风溜进来，哈利看向身旁的德拉科，他安静地睡着，他的内心窜起了一种无法控制的愤怒。哦，现在破案了，不是隐形兽，也不是蛇怪，就是马尔福在一本日记上写了几个名字，他的朋友们便死去了。再也没有了，他再也见不到赫敏，他们好不容易才成为了朋友，她就这样离开了，她的手垂下来，搭在他的胳膊上，哈利还能感觉到温热。她是真的走了，他告诉自己，却仍感觉不真实。赫敏走了，不会再回来了。她去了另一个地方，希望那儿有巨大的图书馆，不然她肯定会抱怨的……可她真的走了。  
他不能原谅，他不能……哈利的手指紧握成拳，他不会忘记……  
身旁的人翻了个身，砸吧着嘴，慢慢睁开了眼。哈利侧过头，正对上德拉科灰色的眼睛，有一瞬间他想把他从床上推下去。  
“……我怎么在这儿？”德拉科揉了揉眼睛，皱着眉，“我不是在地上睡的吗？”  
“你梦游了，马尔福。”哈利平静地说道。不知为何，他讨厌他茫然、无辜的表情。  
“梦游？这不可能。”  
“你在桌子上写字，假装自己拿着一支笔，”哈利没有理会他，继续说道，“我把你拉回来的时候，你一直在叫汤姆的名字。”  
德拉科苍白的脸颊浮起了一层红晕。好吧，也许是真的，他恼火地想，不，他知道他说的是真的。可他怎么会梦游？  
“我不知道，”德拉科说道，“我以前从来没有梦游过。”  
“没有吗？”  
德拉科正想说话，蓦地，他想起了曾经在指甲缝里发现的血迹。这是因为梦游吗？  
“怎么了？”哈利注意到了他的表情，问道。  
“我之前在我的指甲缝里发现了血，”德拉科低声说道，“是在墙上出现血字的那天凌晨。我半夜醒来发现的，那时候我洗了手，所以后来起床的时候血迹消失了。但后来我问汤姆，他告诉我，我从来没有起床洗手。”  
“你确定你看见指甲缝里有血？”哈利问道，“你怎么知道那是血？”  
“有血腥味，”德拉科回答道，“积在指甲缝里，有很多。”  
“那个家伙在撒谎，”哈利说道，“他一定用了什么办法，让你在墙上写了这行字。”  
“那真的是我写的吗？”德拉科胸口一窒，仍有些难以接受，“可是汤姆说——”  
“他是个骗子，这是你说的，”哈利打断了他，“你沾着血的是哪个手指的指甲缝？”  
“……右手食指。”  
“一般来说，在墙上用手写字都会用右手食指。”  
“可是——你的意思是，汤姆那时候操控了我，让我在墙上写了字。所以我刚才梦游，也是被他操控的吗？”德拉科问道，他已经完全不困了，坐了起来。  
“我不太确定，但我觉得刚才应该不是，”哈利想了想，说道，“把你的手给我看一看。”  
德拉科乖乖将右手递给他，做完这个动作，他才感觉有哪儿不对劲。应该说，是哈利不太对劲，他和平时看起来太不一样了。  
哈利点亮了魔杖，握住他的手，仔细打量着他的指尖和指甲缝，上面并没有奇怪的痕迹。他伸向他的左手，德拉科将手交给他。哈利看了一遍，松开他，熄灭了魔杖。  
“没有血迹，也没有其他痕迹，”他说道，“我想，应该只是单纯的梦游。”  
“一定是汤姆影响了我，”德拉科马上说道，“我以前从来没有做过这种事。”  
“你一直在提的这个汤姆，他到底是谁？”哈利看向他，他的目光非常冷凉，德拉科下意识地挺直了背。  
“他说他是一段记忆，”他回想着汤姆的身影，还有他说过的话，“他以前也在霍格沃茨上学，是斯莱特林的级长。”  
“他是什么时候在斯莱特林上学的？”哈利问道。  
“我不知道，”德拉科绞尽脑汁地想着，“哦，我想起来了。汤姆曾经对我说过，密室在他的上学的时候开启过。”  
“真的吗？”哈利瞳孔一缩，“宾斯教授说过，密室上一次开启是在五十年前，那时死了一个学生。”  
“他还告诉我，那一次密室是海格开启的。他在饲养八眼蜘蛛。”  
“他在撒谎，海格不可能做这种事，”哈利斩钉截铁地说道，“不过，这可以证明，他和海格差不多岁数。也就是说，上一次密室开启——等等。”  
他停了下来，思考着，德拉科紧张地看着他，问道：  
“你想到什么了，波特？”  
“……我应该想到的，”哈利盯着面前的被子，慢慢地说道，“这很明显。”  
“什么很明显？”  
“上一次密室就是他开启的。”  
“谁？”德拉科刚说完，马上反应过来，“你是说汤姆？……噢！”  
发生的事情太多了，导致他一直没有去想这个问题。如果哈利的推测是正确的，汤姆用某种方式让他在墙壁上写下了血字，那他一定和密室有关联。而之前德拉科也做出了尝试——他在日记本上写下赫敏的名字，她马上就死去了。这就证明，密室开启所导致的死亡和汤姆有直接的联系。更大胆一点，就像哈利那样，他现在就能下结论：汤姆就是打开密室的人，他是斯莱特林的继承人。  
“……他开启了密室，杀死了那三个人，”他喃喃着，“而他现在肯定还在谋划着杀死更多的人……也许到了早上，又会有人死去……他一定会杀死我的……”  
“先别想这些了，”哈利打断了他，“明天早上起来后，我们再继续讨论。”  
他慢慢躺下来，拉上被子。德拉科犹豫了几秒，也只好跟着他躺下，将被子扯到下巴下方。他深呼吸着，心跳很快，各种令人恐慌的猜测在他大脑中盘旋。汤姆会在日记本上写他的名字吗？他一定会的，虽然他不是泥巴种，但他知道他的真面目……他会死的，他该怎么办？也许他不应该逃走……不……  
被窝底下伸过来一只手，握住了他。德拉科侧过头去，哈利静静地望着上方，没有看他。  
“睡吧，”他说道，“如果你不介意——我是说，可能你还会梦游，这一次我就不一定能发现了。”  
“……如果我梦游的时候离开了寝室，会被汤姆抓住吗？”德拉科犹豫着问道。  
“你真奇怪，”哈利扭头看向他，“你那么害怕他，但又依赖他。”  
“我没有依赖他。”他争辩道。  
“握紧我的手，”哈利说道，“如果你起床了，我会感觉到的。”  
“如果你睡得太深了，没有感觉怎么办？”  
“那就抱住我，马尔福，”哈利看着他，他的眼珠像两枚冰珠，“这样的话，你下床我肯定能知道。”  
德拉科愣愣地看着他，哈利的脸像月亮的背面，略有起伏，黑暗而冷，这种冷蕴含着某种稳定的力量，让他不安的心渐渐平静下来。多么荒唐，他想，他躺在哈利·波特的床上，寻求他的帮助，他喜欢的东西、讨厌的东西，在恐惧和后悔面前都变得如此单薄。他不想死，他害怕死亡——而他又是什么呢？汤姆是什么，哈利又是什么？这不是他熟悉的世界，所有人都发生了位移，他不擅长面对这样的世界——他那么喜欢的汤姆欺骗他、要挟他、刺伤他，而他讨厌的波特，会伸出手握住他。  
“我不喜欢这种感觉，”德拉科嘟囔道，“你看起来真不像波特。”  
“也许我不是，”哈利说道，“我是汤姆，变成哈利·波特的样子来骗你上当。”  
“不，你不会是汤姆，”德拉科总算露出了一个笑容，“汤姆不知道哈利·波特长什么样。”  
他从哈利的手中抽回自己的手，伸手抱住了他。曾经他和汤姆也这样拥抱过，那似乎是很久很久以前的事了。他的心中什么也没有，但他尝试着往另一个方向走，即使永远也不知道前面有什么在等着他。

早上七点，哈利醒来的时候，他首先感受到的是无法忽视的痛苦。苦涩的疼痛在他的胸口蔓延，如同一锅沸水炙烤着他的心，令他难以自拔。赫敏死了，这是他脑子里唯一的念头，如果他能回到过去，他要把那本日记从德拉科手中抢过来。如果他能做点什么，如果他能早一点意识到不对劲——不，他做不到的，他怎么可能知道呢？他只有仇恨，他能得到的只剩下仇恨。  
她再也回不来了，哈利在心中默念，记住她，永远记住她，还有贾斯廷和科林，在这惨剧中死去的人，永远都不要忘记……可是怎么会这样呢？……他的父母也轻飘飘地死去了，一道绿光夺走了他们的性命。但又是沉重的，他一次又一次地梦见，死亡不可逆转。  
没有一个人告诉他，幸存是有代价的，活着总是要偿还的。没有人告诉他，在最痛苦的时刻，他只能一个人做决定。哈利慢慢转过头，看向身旁的男孩，他闭着眼，一只胳膊搭在他的腰上。德拉科·马尔福总是能找到人为他做决定的，他想，这多么不公平啊。无论如何，他对他真的喜欢不起来。他没有把仇恨分一杯给他，就已经尽了自己最大的努力了。  
哈利推了推德拉科的肩膀，后者哼了一声，扯着被子翻过身。哈利不想管他，但他的衣服被德拉科压住了。他伸长胳膊够着了自己的衬衫，用力将它拽出来，脱下睡衣，将它穿上。他没法理解他，哈利想，死掉的不是德拉科的朋友，他理解不了，他只顾自己的死活。  
他穿上裤子，掀开床帘下了床。  
德拉科不知道自己睡了多久。他睁开眼，第一眼看到的是一块深红色的帘子。他愣怔了几秒，瞬间侧过身，旁边是空的。昨晚发生的一切仍历历在目，德拉科坐起身，吸了口气，悄悄把床帘拉开一条缝。寝室里静悄悄的，似乎没有人。他将帘子拉得大了一些，大胆地探出头，蓦地，门响了一声，他连忙缩了回去，躲在床帘后一动不动。  
几个男孩推门而入，慢慢走进来，安静地脱鞋，走向各自的床铺。有两个人朝着德拉科所在的方向走来了，他无意识地屏住了呼吸。床帘荡了一下，被掀起来，哈利和罗恩出现在床边。他们一同望着他，德拉科的目光停在哈利的脸上，他看起来比夜里显得更冷漠，光照在他的皮肤上都是冷白的一片。  
“你终于醒了，”哈利说道，“今天停课了。下来吧，我们去外面说。”  
一切都在变化。德拉科换好衣服，从床上爬下来，跟着他们离开，寝室里的其他格兰芬多都没有看他，也没有出声。一切都在变化，空气变得沉重，呼吸变得寒冷，沉默变得很长、很长，德拉科凝视着哈利的背影，他似乎也变成了和昨晚完全不同的一个人。  
他们来到休息室里，撞见了几个坐在沙发椅上说话的格兰芬多，哈利和他们打了声招呼。德拉科低下头，但还是不可避免地被注意到了。  
“马尔福？那是马尔福吗？”  
“他怎么会在这儿？”  
“我让他进来的。”哈利说道。  
他们离开休息室，走上台阶，来到不远处的一间空教室。德拉科没有吃早餐，腹中空空，但另外两个男孩显然都没有考虑到这一点。罗恩拉上窗帘，但哈利又让他拉开了，认为有些欲盖弥彰。  
“昨天晚上我们讨论过的事情，我已经和罗恩说了，”他开门见山，“今天早上我们去礼堂吃早餐的时候，麦格教授告诉我们，今天停课，霍格沃茨即将关闭。”  
“他们今天通知家长，明天我们就能坐上火车了。”罗恩补充道。  
“如果我们不能把那本日记找到，也许霍格沃茨就再也无法开学，”哈利说道，“我只能回到我姨夫家里，和他们继续待在一起了。”  
德拉科胸口发闷，说不出内心是什么滋味。他能回家了，这绝对是好事，逃走比面对总是要容易的多。但哈利和罗恩的眼神告诉他，他们绝不会让他选择这个选项。  
“我不知道他在哪儿，”德拉科说道，“他肯定不在昨天的那个地方了。”  
“昨天你把它扔到了哪儿？”  
“二楼的走廊里。”  
“我们去看一看。”哈利说道。德拉科看了他一眼，嘴唇蠕动着，没有反驳。他不太想再次回到那里，但他无来由地觉得，他的拒绝是不会被接受的。  
德拉科转过身，硬着头皮带哈利和罗恩前往他昨晚疯狂逃离的地方。一路上他的心脏都打鼓似的扑通扑通直跳，他害怕一拐角就看见一个黑皮日记本，或者一张熟悉的人脸。背后的两个男孩跟着他，像狱卒驱赶囚犯。城堡里太安静了，几乎听不到声音，这让德拉科两腿发软。他们难道不害怕吗？他明明和他们说过汤姆有多可怕……  
“就是那里。”德拉科在走廊拐角停下来，不肯再前进一步了。哈利和罗恩朝他指的方向看去，那是个楼梯拐角的平台，上面什么也没有。  
“我说过他肯定已经走了。”德拉科说道，“他能自己行动，还拿着我的魔杖。”  
“你说过，他变得越来越像人，是吗？”哈利问道。  
“对，以前他是不能从日记本里出来的，”德拉科回忆道，“他第一次出来的时候，跟我说，我帮了他的忙，让他恢复了一部分力量。可我什么没有做。”  
“那是在你杀人之前吗？”  
德拉科的心脏猛地跳了一下，他讨厌这种说法，汤姆也这样说过。但他马上就意识到了一件更恐怖的事情。  
“不……那时候科林已经死了。”  
“如果我没猜错，他说的就是这个。”哈利说道，“你写下名字，他就能杀死那个人。这不是单纯的杀人，他从他们身上汲取了力量。”  
德拉科张嘴想反驳，可他马上想到了一些细节——在赫敏死后，汤姆的身影明显变得更加真实了，如果要说这之间没什么联系，他自己也不信。  
“但他是怎么汲取力量的？杀人能得到力量吗？”他做着最后的挣扎。  
“这要问你，马尔福，”哈利看着他说道，“我听罗恩说过，你家里有很多黑魔法的收藏品。我不了解黑魔法，但日记本上的这种魔法，我觉得它和我们平时上课学习的不太一样。”  
“一定是黑魔法，”罗恩厌恶地说道，“他肯定是夺走了他们的灵魂。”  
“灵魂？”  
“我是猜的，哈利。”罗恩说道，“我们每个人都有灵魂。也许灵魂是能被摄取的，通过一些很邪恶的魔法……虽然我不知道有什么用。”  
“胡说八道，”德拉科尖声说道，“摄取灵魂比你想象的难多了，光写个名字可做不到。汤姆只是一段记忆，他之前并没有拿到我的魔杖——”  
“直到现在，你还相信他只是一段记忆？”哈利冷冷地打断了他，“一段记忆会变得像人吗？”  
“我——可是——”  
“如果像罗恩说的那样，他通过杀人摄取灵魂，得到力量，让他变得越来越像真人。那他到底是什么？”哈利慢慢地说道，“等等，我想起来了……我以前见过这种情况。”  
“你见到过？”德拉科立刻问道。  
“我是说，我见过有人迫切地想要得到力量，恢复自己残破的身体。”走廊里的光线不知为何变暗了，哈利的脸沉浸在灰蒙蒙的阴影中，“他喝独角兽的血，试图偷窃魔法石，想要卷土重来。”  
罗恩瞪大了眼，咽了口唾沫，试探着说道：“你是说……神秘人？”  
“我只是举个例子，”哈利说道，“不过，伏地魔原来叫什么名字？”  
听到这个名字，德拉科和罗恩同时打了个寒噤，脸色发白。  
“没有人知道他的名字，”德拉科压低声音说道，“这是不能谈论的，波特！”  
“不管怎么说，他通过杀人来获得力量，这一点应该没有错。”哈利说道，“现在他消失了。如果不是别人发现了他，将他带走，那么也许他已经具备自己移动的能力。”  
“他能不能自己写字？”罗恩忽然问道，另外两人都朝他看来，“我是说，既然在日记本上写名字就能杀人，而他现在又能离开日记本，如果他自己在上面写名字的话……”  
“那他第一个杀死的就是我，”德拉科脸色惨白，肩膀在发抖，“我完蛋了。”  
“但你没死，”哈利说道，“目前也没有其他人死亡。”  
“你怎么知道？”德拉科反问道，“说不定已经发生了，只是教授们不告诉我们。之前他们就隐瞒了芬列里的死亡。”  
“今天早上在礼堂，我和罗恩问过四个学院的其他同学，包括斯莱特林，”哈利平静地说道，“夜里没有人出事。”  
“这是不是证明，他自己写名字是没有用的？”德拉科满怀希望地问道。  
“不一定。你和他说过你的全名吗？”  
“我——没有，他一开始就提醒我，不要在日记本上写全名，”他慢吞吞地说道，感觉自己的呼吸渐渐回来了，“我没和他说过。”  
“我在想，也许他能自己写名字，但他不认识五十年后的人。”哈利说道。  
“但他认识海格，认识邓布利多，邓布利多五十年前还是变形课教授呢，”德拉科说道，“他可以写他们的名字，不是吗？”  
“他不会写邓布利多的，”罗恩哼了一声，“邓布利多才没那容易被打败呢，他肯定也知道这一点。”  
“那么海格呢？”  
“五十年前密室开启，海格被当成了放出怪物的罪魁祸首。如果他这次写了海格的名字，杀死了海格，那就证明五十年前的罪犯是别人，”哈利说道，“这会让他暴露的。”  
“可他现在已经暴露了，我们都知道他的真实身份了。”  
“我们知道吗？”哈利冷冷地反问道，“我和罗恩知道的只有从你口中说出的信息，我们甚至连汤姆长什么样都不清楚。他是日记本中的一段记忆，往日记本上面写名字就能杀人，如果我们告诉别人这些事，有多少人会相信？”  
德拉科哑口无言。  
“不管怎么说，我们必须要抓住他。”罗恩说道。  
德拉科盯着哈利，他知道谁才是他们之中的领导者。他微微战栗，有些畏惧，又感到非常安全——在危机中总得有人保持冷静，而他从没想过这个人会是哈利。  
“总之，在这之前他缺乏力量，所以他要借由你来杀人，马尔福，”哈利说道，“现在他有能力自己杀人了，但他是个五十年前的幽灵，不认识活在五十年后的人。他认识的、从五十年前活到现在的人，比如海格和邓布利多，出于种种原因，他不能杀死他们。”  
“他认识的人肯定不只有海格和邓布利多，”德拉科说道，“如果他自己写名字有用的话，他也许会尝试着写几个。”  
哈利望着德拉科，后者的脸和头发在逆光中只剩下了一抹发白的边。他的脑子里响着一个声音，这不是真的，哈利，它说道，这不是真的。死亡怎么会离你这么近呢？……他压不下去了，腐蚀般的痛苦在他的血液里咆哮，他很冷静，他其实一点也不冷静。这不是真的，他为什么要和马尔福站在一起？他害死了他的朋友，害死了贾斯廷和科林，这不是真的，他想要让他真真切切地疼痛。哈利闭上眼睛，又睁开，德拉科还在看着他，仿佛在等他的指令。他们这是在干什么？马尔福为什么会听他的话？  
“你说得对，”哈利倚在墙边，说道，“但如果他这么做了，我们也不会知道。”  
“在他杀下一个人前，我们必须要找到他。”罗恩说道。  
“我们该怎么找到他？”  
“我们不需要去找他，”哈利说道，“他不是想见我吗？他会来找我的。说不定现在已经在路上了。”  
他感到疲惫，他应该要入睡了。  
“真的吗？那我们该怎么办？”  
哦，多么遥远的声音。是谁在说话？  
“在他找到我们之前，我们要找到对付他的办法。”他说道。那个声音又响起了，他快撑不住了。罗恩和德拉科还在说着什么，他们的声音忽远忽近，像一场逃逸的梦。如果真的是梦就好了，他想，他们在梦里绝望、仇恨，醒来后，死去的人还在身边。  
“现在我们该做什么？”德拉科的声音传入他耳中，像一根刺扎进了他的后脑勺。哈利直起身，从他们两人之间穿过，慢慢往上走。德拉科莫名感觉到他很压抑，他有一种即将倒塌的预兆。  
“马尔福先去吃东西。我回去睡一会儿。”哈利的声音从前方飘来。罗恩跟了上去，德拉科站在原地没有动。  
原来他注意到了，他想。但他不想一个人独自去礼堂，汤姆会抓住他的。  
“你陪他去，罗恩。”哈利又说道。德拉科抬起头。  
“为什么？”  
“他没有魔杖。”  
“我的魔杖也不好使，”罗恩抱怨道，但还是转身朝德拉科走去，哼哼着，“走吧，马尔福，最好动作快点儿。”  
德拉科最后看了哈利一眼，后者的身影消失在楼梯拐角。

哈利睡了两个小时，没有做梦。他睁开眼，感觉胸口沉甸甸的，低下头，一个金灿灿的脑袋正搁在那儿。德拉科的手搭在他的腰上，哈利慢吞吞地伸出手，握住了他的手腕，慢慢抚摸着。他还活着。哈利缓缓呼出一口气，扔掉了一瞬间涌上大脑的一些不好的猜测。  
他像一只刚出生的猫头鹰，哈利不知为何冒出了这样一个念头。德拉科·马尔福真是一个奇怪的家伙，他忘了他有多讨厌他了吗？还是说，因为害怕，他可以躲进每一个人的怀里？哈利垂下眼。还差一点，他想，他必须要让罪魁祸首付出代价。  
哈利拉开德拉科的手，将他从身上挪下去。他坐起来，推了推他的肩膀。  
“该起来了，马尔福。”他说道。男孩的耳朵敏感地动了动，他咕哝了一句什么，翻过身，揉着眼睛。  
“波特？”德拉科迷迷糊糊地说道，“现在几点了？”  
“十二点半，”哈利说道，“该吃午餐了。”  
“我不饿。”  
“那你一个人呆在这儿。”  
“我不要，”德拉科放下手，撑着坐起来，“我和你们一起去。我还要坐格兰芬多的餐桌。”  
“你胆子真小。”哈利瞥了他一眼，德拉科不太高兴，瞪了他一眼。  
“如果在明天之前，我们还找不到他的话，就要回去了。”他说道。  
“在那之前，他会先找到我们的。”哈利说道。  
“……我们会死吗？”德拉科沉默了一秒，低声问道。  
哈利沉默着，他已经在死亡面前逃走两次了，但不是所有人都像他这样幸运。死亡到底是什么？他害怕死亡吗？  
“我不知道，”哈利说道，“别去想这个。”  
“你不怕吗？”德拉科说道，“汤姆很强，我想不到打败他的办法。”  
“一定会有办法的，”哈利掀开床帘，爬下床，穿上拖鞋，“先去吃饭。”  
他叫上罗恩，三人朝礼堂走去。四张餐桌旁坐着零零星星几个人，大多数人看起来都没精打采，说话的声音也很轻。德拉科跟着哈利在格兰芬多餐桌旁坐下，只有少数几个同学朝他们投来了目光。他朝斯莱特林餐桌看去，潘西和达芙妮坐在那儿。高尔和克拉布不在，不知道跑哪里去了。  
“你想去的话，就去和他们一起坐。”哈利注意到了他的目光，说道。  
“不，我不去。”德拉科摇了摇头。  
他们安静地解决了午餐，罗恩非常有食欲，吃掉了三根鸡腿，但哈利和德拉科都没什么兴致。他们离开礼堂，发现几个级长正站在走廊上，将各个学院的学生们带回休息室。三人对视了一眼，慢吞吞地朝楼梯口走去，还没走几步就被拦下了。  
“嘿，罗恩，哈利，”珀西从背后走来，看了他们一眼，目光落在了德拉科身上，“现在不能串寝，马尔福。”  
“他找我们有事，珀西。”哈利说道，伸手将德拉科挡在后面。  
“这是规定。现在非常危险，我们级长必须要保证你们的安全——”  
“行了吧，马尔福有什么不安全的？”罗恩哼了一声，珀西一脸严肃地看着他们，寸步不让。  
“现在谁都不能到处乱跑，罗恩。”  
“我们是回休息室，没有到处乱跑。”  
“我们要商量一点事情，他很快就会出来，”哈利说道，“你可以在外面看着，珀西。”  
珀西有些怀疑地看着他们，德拉科下意识地抓住了哈利的袖子。几个格兰芬多走出礼堂，朝另一个方向走去，珀西连忙扭头叫住了他们。  
“还有人在礼堂里吗？”他大声问不远处的格兰芬多女级长。  
“还有两个，待会儿我把他们带回去。”女级长说道。  
“好吧，我现在先带你们上去，”珀西回过头来，看向德拉科，“看在哈利的份上，你可以进去，不过得马上出来。这应该是由你们的级长管的……”  
“行了，快带我们上去吧。”罗恩说道。  
“你们几个都跟着我回休息室，回去以后不能随便出来，”珀西对另外几个格兰芬多说道，“不要想着偷偷溜出去，胖夫人和费尔奇会看着你们的。”  
罗恩哼了一声。哈利朝德拉科伸出手，后者抓住了他。德拉科的手一片冰凉，冒着冷汗，有点滑。但他抓得很紧，紧得让哈利感到困惑。他在害怕吗？……他好像在依赖他。哦，他总是在依赖别人……  
“波特，”他听见他这样说道，“我不要出去，波特。”  
“不要多想，”他回答道，“待会儿听我的指令。”  
德拉科吸了口气，努力镇定下来，揉了揉鼻子。他发现他喜欢听从命令，他不用思考，不用承担后果，让别人为他决定一切——即使是哈利·波特，他曾经如此讨厌的家伙，如果他能给他带来安全感，他也会听他说的办。  
他们来到胖夫人的画像前，珀西停下来，说道：“胡言乱语！”  
画像轰响着挪开了，哈利拉着德拉科走进休息室，他快步跑上台阶，直奔寝室，德拉科勉强跟上他，避开迎面走来的几个男生。  
“我回寝室把隐形衣拿出来，我和罗恩穿上后和你一起出去，”哈利飞快地说道，“你们在门口等我。”  
他跑到寝室门口，松开德拉科的手，推门而入。德拉科后退一步，靠在墙边，揉着自己隐隐作痛的手腕。疼痛让他感到兴奋又害怕。很快，哈利便出来了，怀中抱着一件流转着银色光芒的、丝绸似的斗篷。他示意他们往楼下走，三人轻手轻脚地来到休息室的角落里。  
哈利把隐形衣展开，它非常宽大，两个小男孩躲在里面绰绰有余。这是德拉科第一次看见隐形衣，他好奇地盯着它，看着哈利和罗恩钻了进去，隐形衣将他们的身影抹除了，与周围的环境融为一体。这太神奇了，德拉科想。哈利将布料挂下来，将剩下的最后一块三角形填上，德拉科傻傻地站了两秒，这才意识到只剩下他一个人了。  
“波特？”他试探着说道，也许是他的声音太轻了，没有人回应他，“波特！你们在吗？”  
依然没有人说话。德拉科的肚子开始痛了，他惊慌起来，伸手到处挥舞着：“波特！波特！”  
“别大喊大叫，马尔福。”罗恩的声音在旁边响起，德拉科扭头一看，那儿什么也没有。  
“我们就在你旁边，”哈利说道，“现在你往外走，不要东张西望。我们会跟着你的。”  
“我怎么确定你们会跟着我？”德拉科终于在空中摸到了一个起伏的轮廓，他开始拉扯隐形衣，空气中出现了一道黑线，“如果我出去了，你们没跟出来，我就没地方可去了！”  
“别乱动，马尔福！”  
“你必须要向我保证，不然就带着我一起——你在撒谎，你会把我扔在这儿，是不是？！”  
德拉科的手穿进了隐形衣的缝隙，打在哈利的肩膀上。后者猛地掀开隐形衣，一把抓住了他的胳膊。他径直将他拽到了墙角，德拉科的后背猝不及防地撞在墙上。他看着近在咫尺的哈利的脸，他皱着眉头，似乎有些厌烦。德拉科更恐慌了，他不知道自己为什么这么害怕，任何一件事都让他感到害怕，他快坚持不住了。  
“你在害怕什么？”哈利尽量平静地说道，“我不会骗你，马尔福，我说话算话。”  
“你讨厌我，是不是？”德拉科尖着嗓子说道，“你想把我扔掉。”  
“扔掉你对我有什么好处？”他说道，松开了他，“我们要找到杀死汤姆的办法，时间不多了，马尔福。我有什么理由欺骗你？我难道不想替赫敏报仇了吗？”  
“你想报仇，但你也想把我扔掉，”德拉科尖锐地说道，“你觉得我胆小、没用，你每次看我的时候，我都知道你在诅咒我。”  
“我没有诅咒你。”  
“你有，”他紧盯着他，“除非你握着我的手，不然我就觉得你要扔下我。如果你在我面前，我可以抓住你。但你现在把自己藏起来了，你一定会丢下我的，波特。”  
“那么，你想要我怎么做？”哈利说道。  
“向我保证，”德拉科说道，“保证不会丢下我，无论什么时候。”  
哈利深吸了一口气，向前走了一步，望着他，望进他的眼睛里。他们的影子重叠了，哈利摘下眼镜，用袍子擦了擦，重新戴上。  
“我不会抛弃你，无论什么时候，”哈利平静地、缓慢地说道，“是啊，我讨厌你。但我不会让你去送死。”  
这话真不好听，德拉科想，可他现在需要这种真实的承诺。只有哈利·波特能给他，只要他还呆在这儿一秒，他就离不开他。这太可笑了。  
“这样行了吗？”  
“不行，波特。”他故意把他的名字念得很重。  
“时间不多了，现在跟我过来，”哈利没理他，朝他伸出手，“你在前面走，我们在后面跟着你。不要回头，也不要和我们说话。出去以后，找一间空教室，我们进去后会把隐形衣脱下来。”  
德拉科点了点头，握住他的手。他跟着哈利往回走，罗恩已经脱了隐形衣，正站在沙发椅旁等着他们。  
“怎么样？你们讲完了？”他问道。  
“讲完了，还是和刚才一样的计划。”哈利停下来，看向德拉科，后者的脸色有些苍白。  
“他看起来好像不太想做。”罗恩指出这一点。  
“闭嘴，韦斯莱。”德拉科板着脸说道。哈利从罗恩手中接过隐形衣，重新披在他们身上。他们再次消失了。  
“走吧，马尔福。”哈利说道。  
德拉科做了个深呼吸，抬起头，大步往前走。不要回头看，他在心中默念着，不要说话，假装是一个人……不，他不是一个人，他不要一个人……别想了，只管往前走……德拉科穿过休息室的大厅，转过拐角时差点一头撞上了弗雷德和乔治，他连忙倒退，感觉后面有一只腿蹭了一下他的小腿。  
“噢，抱歉——马尔福？”  
没等弗雷德说出下一句话，德拉科飞快地绕过他们跑出走廊，一路冲到门前。他靠在墙边喘息着，手伸向活板门，又缩了回来。  
“波特？”他低声唤道，“你们跟上来了吗？”  
没有人回应他。德拉科紧抿着嘴唇，抱着双臂。他听见了一串隐约的脚步声，回过头去，试图在空中找到一条裂缝。  
“是你吗，波特？”  
“是我们，”是哈利的声音，“你可以开门了。”  
德拉科松了口气，推开了活板门，跨过门槛。一阵风吹起了他的金发，他看见珀西正站在门外，低头看着一张纸。听见声音，他抬起头，对上了德拉科的目光。  
“你出来了，马尔福。”珀西说道。  
德拉科朝他点了点头，没说话，快步往外走。他下了两层楼梯，拐进走廊尽头的一间空教室，站在墙边。教室的门敞开着，不一会儿，随着一阵窸窸窣窣的声响，门自动关上了。  
摩擦的声音更响了，半空中出现了一条黑色的裂缝。裂缝渐渐扩大成一个三角形，两个男孩从里面钻了出来，哈利收起隐形衣。  
“我们抓紧时间，”哈利说道，“现在是下午一点半。在明天回去之前，我们必须要找到办法杀死汤姆。或者说，在他找到我们之前，我们需要有一个计划。”  
“呃，你是说——”  
“他可以轻松地杀死我们，无论是用德拉科的魔杖，还是直接在日记本上写名字。我们得有应对的办法。”  
“可我们一点也不了解这个汤姆，”罗恩说道，“除了马尔福以外，我们都没有见过他。”  
“实际上，我有一个困惑，”哈利说道，看着德拉科，“我们之前认为，汤姆用某种办法让马尔福在墙上写下了和密室有关的血字。从我们听到的传说来看，密室中藏着某种怪物，它能够杀死麻瓜出身的巫师。但现在看来，这次死去的人都是被汤姆杀死的，和密室没有关系。那他为什么要让马尔福写那行字？”  
“也许他想要迷惑我们？”罗恩思考着，“他想让大家误以为是密室里的怪物干的，这样就不会怀疑到他头上。”  
“有可能。”  
“说不定他就是密室的怪物。”德拉科忽然说道，“他原先被关在密室里，现在被放出来了。”  
哈利和罗恩对视了一眼，后者抓了抓头发，说道：“可是马尔福，你之前说过，密室五十年前打开的时候，他在霍格沃茨上学。既然这样，他就不可能是密室里被关了几百年的怪物。”  
“说不定他在撒谎，谁知道呢？”德拉科提高了音量，“他说的话有几句是真的？说不定他的名字都是假的。汤姆，这个名字太常见了，我认识的汤姆就有好几个。”  
名字？哈利愣了一下，猛地想到了什么。不，这能做到吗？……如果是这样的话……  
“马尔福，”哈利打断了德拉科和罗恩，两人一同朝他看来，“他告诉你他叫汤姆，是吗？他没有告诉你他的姓氏？”  
“当然没有，”德拉科理所当然地说道，“他肯定不会告诉我的。”  
“他不告诉你他的名字，也许是害怕你把他的名字写在日记本上。”  
罗恩和德拉科呆呆地望着哈利，似乎被这个想法震住了。  
“……你是说，如果我们在日记本上写下汤姆的名字，他也会死。”罗恩轻声说道。  
“我不确定，这只是我的猜想，”哈利说道，“但我觉得很有可能，因为很显然，他在隐瞒自己的名字。”  
“如果是这样，那我们只要查出他的名字，就能将他杀死，”罗恩说道，“让他被自己的魔法杀死，我想不出比这更合适的结局了。”  
“那我们该怎么调查他的名字？”德拉科问道，“我只知道他叫汤姆，可这个名字也可能是假的。”  
“在研究他的名字之前，我有一个问题，”哈利说道，他的表情在阴影中看不分明，德拉科的心跳快了起来，“你必须要如实回答我，马尔福。”  
“……什么问题？”  
“在日记本上写下名字，那个人会马上死去吗？”哈利问道，“如果有延迟时间，他可能会在死前杀死我们。”  
德拉科正要回答，他想到了什么，咽了口唾沫。  
“我不知——”  
“我说过了，如实回答，马尔福！”哈利高声说道，“你想害死我们吗？”  
德拉科心跳一停，没说完的话硬生生地咽了回去。瞒不下去了，骗不过去了，他想，他要完蛋了。  
“……是的，”他躲避着哈利的目光，声音在发抖，“是的，波特。不，我不是故意的，求你——”  
哈利手中的魔杖直指着他，他表情扭曲，眼神非常恐怖。德拉科浑身僵硬，一动不动，罗恩目瞪口呆地看着他们。过了片刻，哈利的手慢慢垂了下来。  
“等事情结束以后，我要揍你一顿，马尔福。”他恨恨地说道。  
德拉科没敢说话，低着头，指甲快要在掌心抠出血来了。在赫敏在他面前死亡后，他就确定了这件事——哈利显然也知道这一点。他对他撒谎了，他是在赫敏嘲笑他后写下她的名字的，可他不知道……他不知道，不要抛弃他，不……  
“波特……”  
“闭嘴，”哈利冷冰冰地说道，“我现在不想听到你的声音。”  
德拉科的手指握得更紧了。他低着头，呆滞地盯着他们的鞋子。  
“我们现在知道他可能叫汤姆，五十年前在霍格沃茨上学，担任过斯莱特林的级长，”哈利似乎平静了一些，语气有些古怪，手中仍紧握着魔杖，“他开启了密室，但最后却是海格当了替罪羊。”  
“光凭这些想查到他太困难了，”罗恩说道，“如果有霍格沃茨的花名册就好了。”  
“档案室里也许会有。”德拉科小声说道，紧张地看了哈利一眼。  
“我们现在就去档案室。”  
哈利展开隐形衣披在身上，示意他们躲进来。罗恩马上跑来掀起隐形衣的一角，钻了进去，哈利看向一旁的德拉科，后者磨蹭了一会儿，低着头朝他走去。  
他走到哈利面前停下来，看着他，男孩朝他抬起一只胳膊。德拉科像得了赦免似的抓住了他的手臂，挤了进去。哈利拉上隐形衣，德拉科低下头，他还能看见外面的场景，唯一的区别是，他看不见自己。他们轻手轻脚地离开教室，德拉科关上了门，微微战栗。  
他受够这样的日子了，可他没有办法逃脱。让结局来得更快一些吧，他想。

进入档案室比哈利想象中的要顺利。他们一路上没有遇到任何人，也没有遇到洛丽丝夫人。德拉科带他们找到了档案室，门没有上锁，用力一推就打开了。  
档案室里立着许多大书架和放置奖杯的玻璃橱窗，地上积满了灰尘，哈利走一步就吸进了灰，呛得咳嗽起来。  
他们快速地数了数书架的数量，分配好任务，分头行动。哈利需要搜查靠墙的五个书架，他捂着鼻子朝第一个书架走去，快速浏览着书架上的档案册。《1991年格兰芬多得分记录》《1991年斯莱特林得分记录》《1990年赫奇帕奇得分记录》……哦，这一排都是得分记录……不，哈利仰起头，这一个书架保存的都是历年的得分记录。他费劲地在一堆脏兮兮的、发霉虫蛀的档案册中挑出了十本五十年前的斯莱特林得分记录，虽然他不知道这能不能帮得上忙。  
第二个书架放的是历年魁地奇球队和魁地奇杯的记录表，第三个书架里是每年的课程表安排、参考书目记录表和教师情况登记册，哈利走向第四个书架，他的袍子上满是灰尘，手指已经变得黑糊糊的了，又黏又难受。  
“哦，我找到了！”罗恩叫道。哈利手一抖，记录册落在了地上。他连忙将它们拾起来抱在怀里，从书架后方跑出来，罗恩和德拉科已经站在书架间的走道里了。他们把档案册放在桌子上，罗恩拿出一本封面发黑的档案册，拍了拍上面的灰，哈利皱起眉，看清了封面上的字：霍格沃茨级长、学生会主席记录表。  
“那个汤姆说他是级长，是吧？”罗恩说道，“我找到了这个，我们来看看五十年前的斯莱特林级长都是谁。”  
“现在是1992年，”哈利说道，“我不确定密室开启具体是哪一年。我们把1930到1950年之间的记录都看一遍。”  
“让我找找……有记录的内容是从1003年开始的，那时候一个学院只有一名级长，”罗恩兴致勃勃地说道，他们凑在一起，认真地翻看记录，“我们翻到后面……这是1805年，还要往后翻……哦，1932年，差不多了。”  
罗恩翻到了1930年的级长记录，三人看向斯莱特林学院的那一栏，一行一行往下找，很快就发现了问题。  
“汤姆这个名字太常见了，我已经看到三个汤姆了，”罗恩抱怨道，“看这儿，1935年，汤姆·安道尔·哈里斯；1938年，汤姆·瑞特·博格；1943年，汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔……我敢说后面还会有更多。”  
德拉科看着上面的名字，内心不知为何产生了一种莫名的不适感。他一直控制着自己不去回想汤姆的一切，他的面容，他说过的话，他温柔的抚摸，一切都是梦，是虚幻的，可这份埋藏在灰尘中的记录让它变成了真实。他的故事隐藏在哪一个名字之下？他能知道些什么？  
“我们先把可能的人选记下来，”哈利说道，“我这里有几本得分记录，不知道能不能帮得上忙。”  
“我找到了一本获奖记录，”德拉科低声说道，“但是只有1940年以后的内容，之前应该还有几本，不知道放在哪儿了。”  
“先看这一本吧。如果有需要，再找其他的。”哈利说道。他打开了一本1935年的得分记录，里面内容排得很细，看得他头昏眼花，书本发霉的味道又让他想打喷嚏。哈利强撑着看完了一本，有点受不了了，扭头去看德拉科，发现他正一动不动地盯着记录册的某一页。  
哈利放下手中的记录册，走到他背后。摊平的记录册上的内容是1942年和1943年的获奖记录，它是按照时间排序的，罗列了当年的期中和期末测试优秀名单，以及魁地奇杯、学院杯的获奖学院，哈利注意到1943年的期末测试名单后面有一行特殊的奖项：  
对学校特殊贡献奖 汤姆·里德尔  
“特殊贡献奖？”他念了出来，“这是什么？”  
“在哪儿？让我看看。”罗恩也凑过来，眯着眼盯着那行字看了一会儿，挠着头发，“1943年，汤姆·里德尔。也是个汤姆。你们该不会是觉得——”  
“名字和时间都能对得上，”哈利说道，“而且，特殊贡献奖——肯定是对学校做出了什么贡献，不是吗？你们觉得当初海格被抓，会是谁举报的？”  
“你是说，是他诬陷了海格，还拿到了特殊贡献奖？”罗恩恼火极了，“我猜海格被抓走以后，袭击就‘停止’了，是不是？”  
“你们确定是他吗？这只是你们的猜测，”德拉科忽然说道，“也许他用了假名，他并不叫汤姆。”  
“要证明这一点很简单，我们去问问海格就行了。”哈利说道，合上档案册，将自己拿出来的十几本记录册叠起来，抱回书架上。  
德拉科低头看着展开的记录册，上面的字迹因为年代已久已经有些发黄。汤姆·里德尔，他在心中默念道，就是这个名字吗？……是他吗？德拉科的心脏猛地一跳。是他吗？不，他不想知道……汤姆的幻影在他脑海里晃动，他曾经是多么不舍得他离开，而他现在又是多么惧怕他，惧怕到不敢面对一个名字，可他究竟在怕什么？只是未知的死亡吗？  
德拉科匆匆拾起记录册，把它塞回书架，快步向外走，走进对面的男生盥洗室。他打开水龙头，冰冷的水冲刷着他肮脏的掌心，带着一丝刺痛。德拉科茫然地冲洗着自己的双手，他挤了很多洗手液，在手上搓出了葡萄味的紫色泡泡，把他的袖子打湿了。他发现自己在控制不住地颤抖，仿佛觉得冷，必须要依靠这种方式为自己获得热量。不，他到底在怕什么？  
他曾经真心眷恋过那些陪伴，即使现在知道都是假的，他想要完全否定它们，将那些时光扔进垃圾桶，可他做不到。他押着自己去遗忘，将这种强烈的情感转移到其他人身上，这种绝望的怨恨和后悔，毒素般蔓延的疼痛，像魔鬼藤勒住了他的全身，让他得到自虐般的快感。他不喜欢哈利，一点也不，他只是从他身上摄取一种东西——他也不清楚是什么，但他知道哈利对他抱有极强的恨，这让他感到兴奋。  
可他现在又开始害怕，他的身体在冷水中战栗，他在脑子里搜寻着所有发生过的事情，想找出是什么让自己这么害怕。他想到档案册，想到1943年，想到汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔，想到死亡，想到血，想到他在城堡的间隙中逃逸，穿过了魔法的碎片。汤姆杀死了那么多人，他是个恶魔，缠绕在他身上，德拉科这才发现，他无法摆脱罪名，也无法摆脱他。  
汤姆，他喃喃着，汤姆……是这样的吗，汤姆？我恨你，不是因为你欺骗了我，而是因为你抛弃了我；不是我从你身边逃走，而是你推开了我。  
“我没有推开你，德拉科，”他伏在他耳边，温柔地、低低地说道，“我永远属于你，你也永远属于我，我们会永远在一起。”  
水声停止了，空气都化为粉末。德拉科慢慢地回过头，在淡蓝色的光芒中，他看见了一团模糊的水相，一个黑色的身影，他漂浮在雾气之中，如同黑夜中的幽灵。他的影子向四面八方蔓延，笼罩着他，德拉科呆呆地望着他，忘记了说话。  
这一定是梦吧，他想。  
汤姆牵起他的手，拉起来，轻轻往后一带。德拉科的身体像羽毛般飘了起来，太不真实了，他睁大了眼。他缓缓落下来，脚步踏在积水中，手搭上了他的肩膀。德拉科仰起头望着他，汤姆的脸像一座高高的雕塑。他们旋转着，德拉科看不清周围的景象，黑色，白色，混成了一团。他们紧紧贴在一起，又轻轻地分开。汤姆抬高了德拉科的一只腿，一手搂着他的腰。他覆在他身上，德拉科的腰折了下去，他感觉自己仿佛坠下了深渊，身体直直地下落，又被拉了回来，悬在空中旋转。他的心跳如同鼓点，再也停不下来了。  
淡蓝的光渐渐变成了深蓝，他们的影子投射在墙上，像一只开缝的豆荚，左右两瓣紧紧贴在一起。两人的舞步轻轻重重，德拉科一会儿飞到天上，一会儿直直下坠，他大喊大叫，又哭又笑，他不停地呼唤着汤姆、汤姆！冷水溅到他身上，德拉科咬碎了一口的冰块，他在湿滑的瓷砖上滑了一跤，一双有力的手紧紧抱住了他。他深呼吸着，快要窒息了。  
如果这是个梦——如此短暂又漫长，他希望能在这个梦中被杀死。他们在静谧中转了一圈又一圈，心跳像一场幻境，他放弃了呼吸。德拉科攀着他的肩膀，他整个人挂在了他身上，被他摆弄着舞动，沉浸在他给他带来的幻觉之中。让他就这样忘掉一切吧，他在内心叫喊着，让时间永远停在这一刻，他什么也不用想。他在地上的积水中看到了自己的脸，苍白如同鬼魅，但两眼放着光。  
德拉科，他说道，停了下来，紧紧地抱住他。德拉科颤抖着，嘴唇贴着他的脖颈，他觉得自己全身的力气都被抽走了。是撒旦的探戈，他想。  
“走吧。”汤姆说道。他的声音来自梦做的海。  
走吧，他在心中说道，让他去梦里吧。

哈利一冲进盥洗室就察觉到了不对劲。盥洗室里有歌声，是德拉科。他的声音非常奇怪，忽高忽低，根本不在调子上。空中漂浮着雾气，里面传来清脆的脚步声，哈利小心翼翼地往里走，他看见了细长的、鬼魅般的影子，德拉科和一个他不认识的男孩抱在一起，他身上的校服像是被漂白过，显得非常陈旧。  
那是谁？……是汤姆吗？哈利想上前，可一道看不见的屏障挡住了他，让他无法前进。他只能大声喊叫，试图唤醒德拉科，后者有几次转到了他身旁，却完全没有反应，中蛊了似的。  
他的叫喊声吸引来了罗恩，他们一同站在无形的屏障后方，望着起舞的两人。哈利内心有一种怪异的感觉，他从没见过德拉科跳舞，他被汤姆抱在怀里，像个玩偶似的任他摆弄。他们的舞蹈非常美，但德拉科没有灵魂，他被一团黑影缠住了，汤姆贴着他的脸，仿佛在和他亲密地低语。这太诡异了，哈利一时难以理解这是什么。德拉科踉跄了一步，险些摔倒在地，汤姆拉住了他。  
歌声停止了，德拉科的身体后仰着，像没有骨头似的被汤姆抱在怀里。一瞬间，哈利有一种他已经死去的错觉。四周非常安静，蓦地，汤姆转过头，朝他看了一眼。哈利有一种被毒蛇盯上的错觉。  
汤姆的身影渐渐扩散开来，化为一团庞大的、漆黑的雾，将德拉科瘦小的身体包在其中。哈利的心脏一抽，叫了声“马尔福”，向前跑去。屏障不知何时已经消失了，他朝那团迷雾扑去，那一刻，德拉科惨白的侧脸离他很近，宛如一块冰化石。他听见了一声轻蔑的冷笑，黑雾疯狂地扭动起来，朝一个方向涌去，擦过他的脸颊，令他浑身一冷。哈利后退了一步，马上向前跑去。他看见在黑雾的深处，一本黑皮日记本静静地躺在墙角。他伸出手，无形的雾气从他指尖流散了。  
“哈利！”背后响起罗恩的叫喊。笼罩在盥洗室的阴冷气息开始消失，德拉科也不见踪影。罗恩跑到哈利身边，还没说话，在日记本旁边，湿漉漉的地板上，一行血红的字一笔一划地显现出来，刺痛了他们的眼睛：  
他的尸体将永远留在密室中。  
“……谁的尸体？”过了片刻，罗恩喃喃道，“密室在哪儿？”  
“当然是马尔福的尸体，”哈利死死地盯着那行粗糙的字，“你没看见吗？刚才马尔福被他吸进去了。”  
“啊，我正想问，马尔福到哪里去了？刚才那是幻影移形吗？”  
“他被吸进这本日记本里了。”哈利说道，慢慢朝它走近，当靠近到三米以内时，他感觉到了一股强大的吸力，四周的空气都有些扭曲了。哈利马上停了下来。  
“怎么了？”罗恩问道。  
“这本日记想把我吸进去，”哈利看着躺在角落的日记本，“德拉科就在里面。”  
“我不太明白，它怎么能把一个人吸进去？”罗恩有些困惑，“这到底是怎么回事？”  
哈利思考着，看着地上的那行句子。他的尸体将永远留在密室中……又是密室，他想，原本他以为汤姆杀人和密室没有关系，这只是他用来转移注意力的噱头，但现在看来并不是这样。他的尸体留在密室……“他”指的是马尔福，这一点不会有错。马尔福现在被吸进了日记本里，生死未卜……也就是说……  
“我想，也许这本日记就是密室。”哈利忽然说道。  
“什么意思？”  
“这儿写着，‘他的尸体永远留在了密室’，可是我们从来没有看见密室，只看到马尔福被吸进日记本里了。”哈利说道，“所以我觉得——不一定正确，但我觉得很有可能，这本日记就是密室。”  
“所以里德尔果然是密室里的怪物，是吗？”罗恩眉头紧皱，“我还是搞不懂，到底发生了什么？”  
“也许只有进去才能知道了。”哈利看着地上血红的字，莫名产生了一种诡异的想法：这是用谁的血写的？刚才他和罗恩都看到了汤姆，他确实非常像真人。这会是他的血吗？还是说……  
“……马尔福还活着吗？”罗恩低声问道。哈利心情沉重地摇了摇头，他无法做出保证。  
“我在想，他是从什么时候开始跟着我们的，”哈利说道，“如果是马尔福离开格兰芬多休息室的时候，他就开始跟着他，一路跟到这儿……”  
“这不可能，哈利，”罗恩马上说道，“马尔福出来的时候，我们披着隐形衣跟在他后面呢。那时我们没发现有人跟着我们。”  
“也许那个家伙也会隐形。”  
“如果是这样，他肯定听到了我们的讨论，知道我们准备怎么杀死他。那他怎么会把日记本留在这儿？”  
“你说得对，”哈利若有所思，慢慢地说道，“……所以他不知道我们打算怎么杀死他。”  
“啊，我觉得是这样，”罗恩挠了挠头发，“也许他是在盥洗室里发现了马尔福。”  
“他肯定也看见了我们，知道我们和他在一起。”哈利说道，“不管怎么说，我必须得进去。”  
“为什么？”  
“你忘了吗？之前马尔福说过，汤姆在找我，”哈利说道，“他把马尔福吸进日记本，很可能也是想逼我进去救他。”  
“那我们一起进去？”罗恩问道。  
哈利想了想，说道：“我进去，你留在这里。”  
“不，我和你一起，哈利。”  
“听着，我们必须要有一个人在外面，”哈利压低了声音，“你回去给邓布利多写信，然后带一支羽毛笔出来——如果你能靠近日记本、不被吸进去的话，就在旁边守着它。一有不对劲，就在日记本上写下汤姆的名字。”  
“写哪个名字？”罗恩问道，“汤姆·里德尔吗？”  
“对，就写这个。”  
“我们可以现在就写下名字，哈利。”  
“是啊，但我担心如果现在杀死他，马尔福可能会受牵连。”哈利说道。  
“好吧，”罗恩嘟囔道，“可我不放心你一个人进去。”  
哈利笑了一下，从口袋里抽出魔杖，慢慢朝日记本走去。吸力重新出现，甚至比之前更强烈了，几乎是拖着哈利往前走，让他的头发张牙舞爪地飞舞。哈利使出全身力气才能勉强站稳，然而这变得越来越困难了，因为他正在一步步接近日记本。到最后哈利跑了起来，他紧握着魔杖，张开双臂，一阵强风从背后吹来，他的袍子猎猎作响。他感觉有一只巨大的手抓住了他，他听见了尖叫、哭喊和冰冷的笑声，他听见了从另一个时空传来的脚步声，他后来知道那属于他自己——他被黑色的风包住了，他已经消失，将在密室中醒来。

哈利感觉自己的身体在不停地下坠、下坠，始终在黑暗中沉浮。他什么也看不见，周围没有一点光线，但他能感觉到自己在一个长长的管道中下滑，空气中弥漫着古怪的酸臭味，似乎有几十年没有清理过了。  
这就是密室吗？哈利想，还是说，他还没有抵达真正的密室……但这管道也太长了。真是神奇，一本日记中竟然藏着一个如此巨大的空间，这是怎么做到的？这是萨拉查·斯莱特林布置的吗？如果是这样，里德尔为什么会在里面？他们可不是一个时代的人……  
还没等哈利想出一个头绪，他的脚碰到了底，一下子摔了出去，落在一片积满灰尘、凹凸不平的地面上。他咳嗽起来，坐起身，揉着眼睛。从周围的环境来看，这似乎是在很深的地下，地上到处堆着石头，偶尔能看见一些小动物的骨骸，有些看起来很像老鼠。  
哈利点亮了魔杖，小心翼翼地往前走。他爬上一块巨大的石头，从缝隙里钻了过去，谨慎地滑到地上，举着魔杖四处张望。他看见不远处有一片巨大的、静止的黄色帷幔，快步走去一看，发现那是一具发粘的、坚硬的皮囊，它非常长，在黑暗中看不到尾，非常像某种动物褪下的皮。哈利想到了赫敏提到的蛇怪，恐怕就是它了。然而一想到赫敏，他的心一抽，疼痛起来。  
哈利继续往前走，他看到了更多的森白的骨头，有头骨，也有躯干。不知走了多久，他终于看到了皮囊的尾，前面出现了台阶和几根石柱，他走上台阶，进入了一个宽阔、平整的平台。  
光线变得略微亮了一些，空气中浮动着幽蓝的荧光，哈利一眼就看见了躺在平台尽头的一个男孩，连忙跑到他身边，跪下来。  
“马尔福！”  
哈利推了推德拉科的肩膀，后者的嘴唇毫无血色，紧闭着眼，身体非常冷，有点僵硬，呼吸近似于无。哈利低声呼唤着德拉科，将他抱起来，试图去温暖他的身体，却感觉自己仿佛抱着一个沉重的、没有生气的幽灵。他摸了摸他的头发，原本柔软的金发似乎被冰霜冻住了，摸起来一片冷凉。  
一阵风吹起了他的袍子，哈利抬起头，一个男孩正站在不远处的池子边。朦胧的光落在他的肩膀上，他全身只有黑白两色，完全融进了漆黑的石壁之中。哈利紧盯着他，慢慢站了起来。他把德拉科放在地上，他太沉了，他抱不动他了。  
“你就是汤姆？”哈利问道，紧捏着魔杖。他终于看清了他的脸，汤姆非常英俊，但给他一种不真实感，仿佛戴着一层面具。  
“哈利·波特，”汤姆轻声说道，把玩着一根魔杖，哈利认出那是德拉科的，“我等了你很久。”  
“你想做什么？”哈利警惕地问道。  
“只有你一个人，”汤姆说道，“你的朋友害怕了，是吗？”  
“他没有害怕，”哈利说道，“我让他不要跟我下来。”  
“非常明智的选择，”汤姆笑了一下，“那么就进入正题吧，哈利。我有很多问题想问你。”  
“你想问什么？马尔福和我说过，他在日记本上写我的名字，结果我没有死。你是想问这个吗？”  
“这个问题我会找到答案的，”汤姆说道，“看来他已经把所有事情都告诉你了。”  
“当然，他都说了，包括你骗他在日记本上写名字的事情。”  
“名字都是他自己写的，我从来没有欺骗他，”汤姆紧盯着哈利，露出了一个古怪的笑容，“我很早就提醒过他，不要在日记本上写自己的名字。如果他有所注意，就不会发生这些事……这只能怪他自己，是不是？”  
“你这个卑鄙无耻的家伙，”哈利的火气一下子就上来了，“你杀死了三个人！”  
“三个泥巴种，我汲取了他们的灵魂，”汤姆慢悠悠地说道，“为了恢复力量，我不得不隐忍，但这是值得的。两个月，整整两个月，我都在和德拉科交流。我们几乎无话不谈，他把他知道的所有事情都告诉了我，他的家庭，他的学校生活，他的爱好……当然，还有他最讨厌的人，大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特，你总是出风头，得到其他人的关注。”  
“你用这种方式迷惑他，是吗？”哈利说道，“让他以为你是一个可靠的人，一个——”  
“一个能理解他的朋友，”汤姆说道，脸上仍挂着明显的笑容，“你也许发现了，他几乎没有朋友。不是我自己吹嘘，哈利，我一向能够随心所欲地把人迷惑住。德拉科几乎要爱上我了，他把整个灵魂都向我敞开了，让我能够汲取他最深处的渴望和恐惧。但这还不够，远远不够，哈利……我的灵魂比可怜的小德拉科要强大的多，我需要更多的灵魂才能恢复，所以我做了一些适当的引导。”  
“你骗他写下了三个人的名字。”哈利的喉咙发干，他几乎无法遏制心中的怒火。  
“他向我抱怨那两个泥巴种，”汤姆愉快地说道，背诵着德拉科写在日记本上的话，“草药课下课的时候，有一个泥巴种说他崇拜洛哈特，汤姆……那个叫科林的泥巴种竟然认为我在嫉妒，这太可笑了，我为什么要嫉妒一条伤疤？……我引导他写出他们的名字，这太容易了，不用费任何力气，我就得到了两个灵魂。但他们并不比德拉科强大多少，我需要他再做出点贡献……不过这时候，傻乎乎的德拉科终于开始产生怀疑了。”  
哈利浑身紧绷，没有说话。  
“当然，这个时候我已经能够离开日记本，让他见到我真实的样貌了。我想，这能让他多一点信任感和安全感……我给了他很多安慰，哈利。他非常害怕，需要一个人欺骗他，让他相信这一切并不是他干的。”汤姆说道，“我告诉他，这一切都是巧合。他相信了，但很显然，他也不会再在日记本上写下名字。于是我用了一种方式。”  
密室中回响着他一个人的声音，哈利紧抿着嘴唇，他有一种很不好的预感，他很可能会控制不住自己。  
“我让他写一个人名，来证明他的确相信了我的话。”汤姆平静地说道，“一开始他不愿意，这很正常。我不和他说话，以此来消磨他的意志。这真的很有意思，你应该看看……他一直在日记本上写字，向我道歉，恳求我的原谅，但他不肯写下名字，我便一直没有出现。直到他终于到了临界点，他受不了了……这是当然的……后面发生的事情你很清楚，一个急于让最好的朋友回心转意的男孩会做出什么事，他迫切地想要证明自己，为此他甚至可以杀人。他杀死了赫敏·格兰杰，以此来讨好我，希望我能回应他……但到了这个时刻，我是否回应已经无关紧要了。”  
光线渐渐暗下来，密室里非常安静，呼吸清晰可闻。哈利握紧了拳头。  
“……你错了，”他盯着汤姆的眼睛，说道，“他没有用杀人来讨好你。他相信你，所以写下了赫敏的名字。你才是真正的刽子手。”  
“我没有否认过这一点，”汤姆眯起眼睛，“德拉科很听话，你是不是也感觉到了？他多么需要朋友……在离开我以后，他马上找到了另一个人来依靠……”  
“我不想和你讨论马尔福。”哈利的胸口莫名窜上一团怒火。  
“那我们来讨论你，哈利，”汤姆低声说道，“在德拉科告诉我你那些著名事迹的时候，我就想要找你谈一谈了。我知道，我必须更多地了解你，跟你谈谈，如果可能的话还要亲自见到你。”  
“你想要谈什么？”哈利冷声说道。  
“比如说，”汤姆说道，脸上露出快意的微笑，“一个婴儿，没有任何特别神奇的魔法，是怎么打败有史以来最伟大的巫师的？你怎么能够安然无恙地逃脱，只留下一道伤疤，而伏地魔的力量却被摧毁了？”现在，他饿狼似的眼睛里闪着一种古怪的红光。  
“你为什么关心我是怎么逃脱的？”哈利拖长了声音问道，“伏地魔的事发生在你死后许多年。”  
“伏地魔，”汤姆轻声说道，“是我的过去、现在和未来，哈利·波特……”  
他从口袋里抽出德拉科的魔杖，在空中画着，写出三个闪闪发亮的名字：汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔。然后他挥了一下魔杖，那些字母自动调换了位置，变成了：我是伏地魔。  
“汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔，这是我的名字，”他小声说道，“我不介意告诉你，因为你不会有机会逃出这里。伏地魔这个名字是我在霍格沃茨读书的时候就用过的，当然啦，只对我最亲密的朋友用过。难道你认为，我要一辈子使用我那个肮脏的麻瓜父亲的名字？要知道，在我的血管里，流淌着萨拉查·斯莱特林本人的鲜血，是通过他的女儿传给我的！难道我还会保留那个令人恶心的普通麻瓜的名字？他在我还没有出生时就抛弃了我，就因为他发现自己的妻子是个女巫！不，哈利。我给自己想出了一个新的名字，我知道有朝一日，当我成为世界上最伟大的巫师时，各地的巫师都不敢轻易说出这个名字！”  
哈利浑身僵硬，指尖冰冷。他不敢相信，就是眼前的这个人杀死了他的父母。他曾经反复做着那个相同的噩梦，漆黑的万圣夜里，四处飘着鹅毛大雪，绝望的绿光夺去了他父母的性命。他一遍又一遍从梦中醒来，他不知道这预示着什么，他不知道前面有什么在等着他。现在他知道了，他永远都不能忘记，他必须要对抗这个将他害到这种境地的男人，他必须要走上前去，不能回头。  
“不，你不是。”哈利大声说道。  
“你说什么？”汤姆的声音变得高亢起来。  
“你不是最伟大的巫师，永远也不可能，”他说道，手指在发抖，“你会被打败，有人会击溃你，也许有很多人，总有一天。”  
“是你吗，哈利？”汤姆朝他走来，他表情有些扭曲，这使得他的五官变得粗糙了，“你认为这个人是你，对不对？”  
“不，我说过了，是很多人，”哈利说道，“也许我会是其中一个，也许马尔福也会是其中一个，在他醒来以后——”  
“他不会再醒来了，”汤姆冷冷地说道，“他愿意为我而死。”  
哈利弯下腰，努力将德拉科抱起来，把他放在墙边。他的身体比之前更冰冷，哈利知道他不能再拖下去了，汤姆在吸食德拉科的生命力。  
“言归正传，哈利，”汤姆说道，他的表情又恢复了正常，“在你的过去，我的未来，我们一共遭遇了两次。两次我都没能杀死你。你是怎么死里逃生的？把一切都告诉我吧。你的话有多长，你的小命就能保持多长。”  
哈利站起身，看着他，他的眼睛被密室里的寒冷空气浸得有点痛。他必须要速战速决，他想，他们之间注定要有一场搏斗。  
“你对我下手的时候为什么突然丧失了力量，谁也不知道，”哈利说道，“我自己也不清楚。但是我知道你为什么没能杀死我。因为我母亲是为了救我而死的。我那普普通通的麻瓜出身的母亲，”他接着说道，因为拼命压抑着怒火而浑身颤抖，“她挡在我面前，阻止你杀死我。我看见过真实的你，去年我又看见了你。你只剩下了一堆破烂，只能算是半死不活。看你原来神通广大，结果却落到这个下场，你自作自受，令人作呕！”  
汤姆的脸变得无比扭曲。然后他又强挤出一个狰狞的笑容。  
“原来是这样。你母亲为了救你而死。是的，那是一个非常有效的解咒术。我现在明白了——说到底，你身上并没有什么特殊的东西。你知道吗，我本来一直想不通这个道理。因为我们俩之间存在着一些奇特的相似之处，哈利·波特。你自己肯定也注意到了。我们都是混血，都是孤儿，都是由麻瓜抚养长大的。我们甚至长得也有几分相像呢……不过说到底，原来你只是凭运气从我手里逃脱的。我想了解的就是这些。”  
他朝他走来，哈利下意识地握紧了魔杖，紧张地盯着他。但汤姆停了下来，他脸上依然带着那种可怖的笑容。他面朝着隐在黑暗中的斯莱特林雕像，口中发出一种细细的嘶嘶声，像蛇一般，可哈利却听懂了：  
“对我说话吧，斯莱特林——霍格沃茨四巨头中最伟大的一个。”  
地面摇晃起来，哈利险些没站稳，连忙后退。他抬起头，斯莱特林那张巨大的石雕面孔动了起来。哈利震惊地看到它的嘴张开了，越张越大，最后形成一个巨大的黑洞。黑洞深处传来令人惊恐的窸窸窣窣的声响，似乎有什么东西在雕像的嘴里活动，有什么东西从雕像深处——向地上滑行。  
地面猛地震动了一下，一个巨物重重地落在了地上。哈利闻到了一股湿滑的腥气，他已经知道这是什么了。不能看它的眼睛，他在脑中默念着，不能看它的眼睛……谢谢你，赫敏……  
可这是怎么回事？蛇怪为什么会在日记本里？这日记本内部竟是一个真实存在的密室，里面还有斯莱特林的雕像、各种机关和蛇怪，这是汤姆捏造出来的幻影，还是真的？  
“杀了他。”汤姆用那嘶嘶的声音命令道。  
蛇怪猛地俯冲下来，整个密室都在震动，哈利凭感觉往旁边一扑，躲过了它的撞击。一块碎石划过他的脸颊，留下了一道血痕。他爬上石坡，钻进长长的洞穴里，蛇怪也冲了进来，将整个洞穴撞碎了。哈利连忙护住自己的头，以免被碎石块砸伤。周围一片漆黑，他屏着呼吸听着外面的动静。  
黑暗和寂静似乎骗过了蛇怪，它离开了，摩擦的声音在远一些的地方响起。哈利松了口气，他抬起手，望着手中的魔杖，开始快速思考。  
他们并没有学过任何伤害性的咒语，哈利也不知道有什么办法能杀死它。他甚至不能看蛇怪的眼睛，只能凭声音和震动来判断它的位置，这让打败它变成了一个几乎不可能完成的任务，更别提旁边还有一个伏地魔在虎视眈眈。  
可他不就此能放弃。那么多人死在他的手下，马尔福还躺在外面生死未卜，他不能让这一切变得更糟了。  
一定有什么办法，哈利想，一定会有的……哦，等等，他之前就告诉罗恩，让他做好准备，随时在日记本上写下名字。但这真的能成功吗？他原本认为这是一个不错的主意，可那是在他以为日记本里只有一个汤姆·里德尔的情况下。现在这儿还有一只蛇怪，如果罗恩杀死了汤姆，蛇怪仍然活着，那他们依然处在危险之中。  
墙壁猛地一震，地动山摇，蛇怪猛地撞在了墙上，哈利被冲力甩了出去，狠狠地落在地上，滚了几圈。他咳了两声，又马上捂住自己的嘴，他感觉到蛇怪正在朝他爬来。  
哈利摇晃着站起身，他想不起任何有用的咒语，只能狼狈地逃窜。如果他能平安离开这儿，他一定要让赫敏教他恶咒，他想。过了几秒他才意识到，赫敏已经不在了。  
哈利跑了几步，一阵风从背后袭来，蛇怪的尾巴一下子抽了过来，把他整个人扫了出去，砸在石壁上。哈利浑身疼痛，他的手臂被蛇尾上的倒刺刮得鲜血淋漓，袍子早就在战斗中——也许称为单方面的躲藏更合适一些——被撕扯得破破烂烂。哈利一手撑着地面，侧过头，德拉科正躺在离他不远的地方。  
他颤抖着爬到德拉科身边，他的手臂每动一下都在流血，疼得让他想尖叫。德拉科闭着眼，脸颊皎洁如同月光，苍白而没有生机。哈利握住他的手，似乎比之前更冷了，没有温度。他真是个混蛋，他想，但他必须要把这个混蛋安全地带回去。如果留在这儿，伏地魔一定会杀死他的。  
可他现在连自己的命都保不住，他太弱小了，什么也做不到。也许他就要死在这儿了，和马尔福一起……他的身体冷得像冰窖……不，冷静下来。一定会有办法的，他要杀死汤姆·里德尔和蛇怪……这只蛇怪是伏地魔的吗？不，不对……密室是斯莱特林留下来的，蛇怪也是斯莱特林养殖的，这一点不会有错。哈利不清楚为什么它们会出现在汤姆·里德尔的日记本里，但现在想来，赫敏当时就发现了，日记本杀人的方式和蛇怪有某种共通之处。它们都是通过快速锁定某个人，再用对方无法躲开的方式将其一击必杀——无论是蛇怪的对视，还是在日记本上写下名字，都有这种特点。哈利握紧了拳头，他的内心产生了一个可怕的猜想，他不确定是不是对的，但这能解释所有的谜团。  
“你为什么要把密室吞进去？”他大声问道，“难道你想要把它吃掉，让它帮你恢复力量吗？”  
“愚蠢至极，哈利，”汤姆轻蔑地说道，蛇怪朝哈利冲去，后者扑倒在地，躲过了，“吞掉密室不能让你变得强大，只能让你死亡。”  
“是吗？可你看起来不像一个喜欢自寻死路的人。”  
“我知道你想问什么，”汤姆轻声说道，“密室是我的一部分，它本来就属于我……斯莱特林把它留给了他的继承人，他希望在他死后的某一天，会有人来打开它，完成他的愿望。我花了整整五年时间，才想方设法弄清了密室的情况，但事情进展不太顺利，密室刚开启的时候就死了人。教授们开始调查这件事，邓布利多一直在盯着我，我知道再开启密室就不保险了。”  
蛇怪撞碎了一根石柱，哈利在纷飞的碎石块中飞奔着，被蛇怪一下子撞到了墙上。他剧烈地喘息着，血从额头上流下来，模糊了视线。他来不及擦拭，站起来就跑，抽出魔杖向后指着蛇怪喊道：“羽加迪姆 勒维奥萨！”  
“……所以我留下了这本日记，在那些纸页里保存那个十六岁的我，”汤姆的身影在尘雾中若隐若现，“这样，有朝一日，凭借运气，我就可以引导另一个人沿着我的足迹，完成萨拉查·斯莱特林高贵的事业。但在那一年的圣诞夜，发生了一件奇特的事情。我醒来了，听见了密室里的声音，蛇怪在呼唤我。你知道吗，哈利，不是呼唤他，而是呼唤我。我听见它在说话，从管道里，它希望我再次出现。”  
漂浮咒对蛇怪无效，没有发挥任何作用。哈利躲在一面墙后，平复着呼吸。他浑身发热，心跳快得想吐。他有点明白了，日记本被蛇怪唤醒了，而另一个汤姆·里德尔却没有听见声音。  
“我的力量很小，但还是用一些办法见到了蛇怪。它被关在这里很久了，哈利，”汤姆的声音非常低，“它不满足于吃老鼠，它迫不及待地想要吃人……而我答应会把它带出去。作为交换，它把它的力量交给我使用。”  
蛇怪一头撞破了墙壁，锋利的牙尖蹭过了哈利的后背。后者的眼镜飞了出去，他连忙冲过去拾起，右镜片上布满了裂痕。  
果然是这样，哈利想。蛇怪把力量交给了他，密室和日记本融在了一起，杀人的蛇眼从此凝视着写在日记本上的每一个字，杀死名字对应的人。它收割他们的灵魂，这些灵魂都成了汤姆·里德尔的补品，让他变得日益强大。多么完美的闭环，但这其中有一个缺陷。既然他们是一体的，他只需要从外部摧毁这个日记本，被封存在里面的伏地魔和蛇怪即使不会死，也会到重创。  
他得离开这儿，告诉罗恩，哈利想，虽然他不知道该怎么离开，但不管怎么说，他最好先回到原来的入口。  
哈利吸了口气，从墙壁后面冲出来，飞快地跑到德拉科身边，用没受伤的手推了推德拉科的身体。后者没有反应，他只好吃力地将他抱起来，伤口撕裂让他抽了一下。哈利抱着他走了两步，也许是他的错觉，德拉科的身体似乎更沉重了，冷得像冰雕。他还有呼吸吗？他是不是已经被伏地魔杀死了？……不……哈利实在是抱不动他了，更令人恐慌的是，他听见蛇怪正在朝这儿移动。他只好先把他放下，暗暗祈祷蛇怪不会杀死德拉科——他记得伏地魔的指令是“杀死他”，而不是“杀死他们”。  
真是荒谬，他竟然会祈求伏地魔的手下留情，以后他不允许自己有这样的时刻。哈利快步向前跑去，他穿过长长的平台，跑过拱门，蛇怪跟着他轰隆隆地前进，撞碎了好几根柱子。四周太黑了，他被其中一根柱子的碎片绊倒在地，膝盖划破了，撑了两次才起来，他似乎听见了讥讽的笑声。  
“想逃跑，哈利？”汤姆轻轻的声音从不远处传来，“可怜的德拉科被你扔在这儿了。”  
哈利的心口一抽，没有理会他，忍着痛跌跌撞撞地往前跑，惊险地闪躲着蛇怪的攻击。墙壁上细长的黑影剧烈晃动着，漫长而恐怖。  
“跑到尽头也没有用，哈利。你出不去的。”  
哈利感觉自己的血一直在往外流，他的左臂、膝盖，还有其他的小伤口，他的力气在一刻不停的折磨中流失了，他两腿发麻，膝盖疼痛，仿佛下一刻就会倒下去。可他不能倒，他不能死在这儿，他不能成为使伏地魔变得强大的肥料。赫敏的灵魂仍在叹息，贾斯廷和科林的灵魂仍在叹息，他的母亲和父亲的灵魂仍在叹息，他们的叹息伴随着他穿过一个又一个洞穴。当哈利跑到他落入密室的管道口下方时，他筋疲力尽，浑身没有一个地方是不痛的，冷风从伤口钻进他的血肉，如同刀割。  
他喘息着，仰起头往上看，黑洞洞的管道正对着他，顶上有一点白光，哈利知道那通往外面的世界。右侧的震动渐渐逼近，已经没有时间了，哈利朝洞口大喊道：“写他的名字，罗恩——”  
写他的名字——罗恩——  
他变形、嘶哑的声音在密室中回荡，穿过长长的管道，冲向上空。蛇怪猛地朝他扑来，哈利向右一闪，避开了它张开的血盆大口。他跳起来，冲向另一面墙壁，又对着管道吼了声“罗恩”。黑漆漆的阴影压下来，他低下头，看见了一面蜿蜒的墙壁。它蓦地向他移动，狠狠撞在了他的腰上。哈利尖叫了一声，飞了出去，砸在墙上，几块石头撒下来。他侧过头，蛇怪的嘴已经张到了极为恐怖的大小，哈利看见了它颤抖的信子——  
它对着他的肩膀咬了下去。

德拉科漂浮在一片冰冷的海里。他的感官被隔开了，所有的知觉都离他很远。他感受不到痛，看不见景象，也听不见声音，只有海水的寒冷无缝隙地包裹着他，让他动弹不得。  
他合着眼，寂静、黑暗，他仿佛回到了母亲的羊水里，一根脐带连接着他和母亲的身体，令他安心地继续沉沦。可冥冥中，他又感觉有哪儿不对劲。  
他的力量在流失，他恍惚地感觉到这一点，越来越冷，越来越困，很快、很快……哦，他困了，他该睡了。妈妈，他呼唤着，妈妈，我回来了，妈妈。什么也没有发生，他什么都没有做错，他还躺在柔软的床上，等待着霍格沃茨的红皮火车。他没有拿到日记本，没有去学校，没有杀人，没有搞砸所有的事情，他的灵魂依然是完整的，他还是以前的德拉科·马尔福，没有变过。多么美的梦啊，他想，他永远都不要醒来。  
德拉科，有人在呼唤他，德拉科。  
不，不要叫醒他，他不想去面对，就当他已经死了——  
永远睡下去吧，德拉科。那人说道。你会在我的身体里永生。  
他的声音像落入水中的一滴血，瞬间侵染了整个水面。德拉科颤抖着，他想要看一看那是谁，可眼睫毛像是黏住了似的，怎么也睁不开眼。  
感谢你……德拉科……你叫德拉科·马尔福，是吗？  
不，德拉科在黑暗中挣扎着，不，不要，不要！  
你会在我的身体里永生。  
细微的咔的一声，德拉科感觉有什么爆开了，在他小小的颅脑世界里。一簇光亮了起来，刺透了四周的黑暗。冰冷渐渐退去，他的感知从坚冰中解冻，声音又重新回来了，他听见了脚步声，呼喊声，越来越近，撞在他的脑门上，贴着他的鼻尖划过。  
“马尔福！马尔福！”  
地面在震动、摇晃，他猛然睁开眼，一根罗马柱正迎面倒下，他连忙翻了个身，惊魂未定。  
“马尔福！”  
德拉科转过头，密室在崩塌，墙壁、柱子分崩离析，在一片山崩地裂之中，哈利正一瘸一拐地朝他跑来。他的脸上沾满了尘土，头发乱糟糟的，袍子破得不成样，浑身是伤。  
德拉科呆了一秒，连忙站起来朝他跑去，哈利一下子抱住了他，拉着他往外跑，躲避着砸下来的石块。  
“这是怎么回事，波特？”他大声问道。  
“汤姆·里德尔死了，蛇怪也死了，密室正在崩溃，”哈利说道，“我们得马上离开这里。”  
“蛇怪？什么蛇怪？——他是怎么死的？你们在日记本上写下他的名字了吗？”  
“罗恩写了，”哈利说道，“一切都结束了。”  
德拉科的心脏微微一缩，又飞快地跳起来，撞击着他的胸腔。他望着近在咫尺的男孩，他的脖子上满是汗，右肩膀和胳膊上有几个刺眼的血洞，正往外流发黑的血。德拉科的脚步慢下来，停住了。哈利也停下来，看向他，问道：“怎么了？”  
“这个伤口是怎么回事？”德拉科指着那些血洞，哑声问道，黑血已经浸湿了哈利的半个袖子。哈利低下头看了一眼，说道：“噢，是刚才被蛇怪咬的。”  
“不痛吗？”  
“我不觉得痛。”哈利摇了摇头。说完这句话，他的身体忽然一歪，朝德拉科倒去。后者惊得连忙抱住了他，看向他的面容，发现他闭上了眼。他拍了拍他的脸，在他耳边急切地呼唤着：“波特，波特！你怎么了？”  
头顶的石头接连坠落，重重地砸在地上，德拉科慌忙拖着哈利跑到角落里。他将他放下来，打量着哈利的脸，发现右脸颊上有一条清晰的黑色血丝，它似乎是从受伤的肩膀上爬出的，沿着脖颈蔓延到了脸上。  
一定是蛇怪的毒液，德拉科的心凉了半截。不，他喃喃着，伸手捂住哈利的伤口，沾了一手的黑血。不，他不能死，不，不……  
“波特，醒醒，波特！”他紧紧抱着他，手足无措地东张西望，“不，波特，你不可以死——波特！”  
极度的恐惧攫住了他，德拉科有些呼吸困难。他无法想象，如果哈利死了……不，他不能接受，他决不能死……他们还要一起出去——不——  
“醒醒，波特，”一块石头朝着他们砸下来，德拉科硬拽着哈利躲开了，他哭丧着脸，“求你了，波特……醒醒，波特！”  
“波特！”  
眼前毫无预兆地掠过一道金红色的光，比太阳还要亮。德拉科感觉有一片柔软的羽毛落在了肩膀上，他抬起头，一只火红的凤凰拍打着翅膀停在他的手臂上。  
“这是……”  
凤凰抖了抖翅膀，头探到哈利手臂边上，闭上眼，两滴眼泪落下来，滴在哈利的伤口上。德拉科惊愕地看着他的伤口渐渐止住了血，开始愈合。凤凰又流了一滴泪，哈利脸上的黑色血丝开始慢慢淡化、消失，德拉科张着嘴，这太不可思议了。凤凰跳起来，拍动翅膀飞向哈利的另一只手。  
德拉科傻傻地看着它，那火焰一般的羽毛披在哈利身上，令他想要落泪。哈利咳了一声，颤抖着睁开了眼。德拉科回过神来，连忙凑过去，问道：“感觉怎么样，波特？”  
“……还不赖，”哈利说道，活动了一下胳膊，侧过头看向不远处的凤凰，“福克斯？”  
福克斯响亮地叫了一声，在他痊愈的膝盖上轻啄了一口，飞跃起来，在空中盘旋着。哈利拉着德拉科的手勉强站起来，地面正在开裂，墙壁摇摇欲坠，他们紧紧握着对方的手。福克斯飞到哈利面前，朝他伸出一条腿，后者马上明白了它的意思，伸手抓住了。  
福克斯拍动翅膀，四周刮起了一阵大风。它像是感受不到重量似的飞起来，带着哈利和德拉科穿过坠落的碎石块，朝崩塌的长管道飞去。黑暗的管道被凤凰的火照亮了，他们一直向上、向上，飞向远处的光芒。德拉科紧抓着哈利的手，他们的掌心都有点汗湿，他总担心下一刻就会滑开来。  
“波特！”他短促地叫了一声。  
上方的男孩低下头，他的脸上映着从管道尽头透出的白光。  
“别担心，”他轻声说道，“马上就结束了。”  
空中漂浮着点燃的火焰和烧焦的石子，弥漫着一股沸腾的糊味。德拉科的眼睛有点痛，闭上了，又睁开。要结束了吗？……真难以置信。他感觉自己只是做了一个梦，梦里走过了形形色色的人。他抓住了一个人的手，感受到了撕裂般的痛苦。他不知道什么是对的，什么是错的，他只希望自己还有救——这一切还能够挽回。  
眼前的光越来越大、越来越亮，亮得让他们感到疼痛。福克斯减慢了速度，一跃而出，他们轻轻地落在地上。德拉科的双腿微微发抖，他一落地就松开了哈利的手，揉着自己发麻的手指。  
“哈利！”罗恩几步从旁边冲过来，紧张地打量着哈利，“情况怎么样？你受伤了吗？”  
哈利还没回答，耳边传来嘭的一响，他们一同望去，声音来自墙角的日记本。日记本的中心出现了一个黑色的大洞，它燃烧起来，飞快地扩大，所有的纸页都在火焰中化为了灰烬，四下飞散。一片灰烬落在了德拉科的掌心，他低下头，慢慢合拢手指，一言不发。  
“看样子那家伙已经死了，”罗恩松了口气，“你们在里面遇到了什么，哈利？”  
燃烧的气味笼罩着他，哈利望着角落里烧焦的痕迹，那些叹息声仍围绕着他，他在梦里曾经坐上一列火车，它向前行，从不停在原处。他还有很多疑惑，很多解不开的谜团，但他并不感到畏惧。  
“汤姆·里德尔就是伏地魔，”哈利说道，这句话把另外两人吓了一跳，“他把自己的名字重新排列组合，拼成了伏地魔，因为他想要摆脱自己的过去，摆脱他的麻瓜父亲。他抛弃了自己的名字，但当你把他的名字写在日记本上的时候，他还是死了。他根本摆脱不掉。”  
“……这是真的吗，哈利？”过了一会儿，罗恩小心翼翼地问道，“你遇上了神秘人？”  
哈利没有回答，看了德拉科一眼，后者正望着他，忙不迭地移开了目光。  
“这里有点闷。我们去外面，到一个空旷的地方慢慢说吧。”他说道。  
浓烈的夕阳从窗外照进来，将大理石地板涂成了浓郁的紫红色。德拉科抱着双手，沉默地跟着哈利离开盥洗室，来到走廊上。他望着他的背影，在某个时刻，他产生了一种热烈的冲动，这种冲动让他想大哭一场。  
一切都结束了，他想。一切也才刚刚开始。  
Fin.


End file.
